A Transformers Sequel
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: What if the Decepticons found a way to go back and time to change everything, so that Megatron and the Autobots never went to Earth. What if Prowl was raised as a Decepticon? The Decepticons would win right? Or will the Autobots get their victory again?
1. Description

Okay so a lot of you are probably familiar with the fanfiction Decepticon by Wolf Alice. Well it was really inspiring and I decided why not write a story of my own like that. Of course I'm going to mix it up a little and there's going to be some confusion in my writing probably so if you are confused reading this then just ask me and I'll try to clear it up. I can give you a bit of early information.

This is actually going to be a sequel to Transformers Season Four, though I did not get to finish it and I doubt I will, but basically it starts where I left off in Transformers Season Four. It'll start off In the point of view of a Decepticon named Darkshadow, who found a way to go back in time and change anything including the Autobots and Megatron going to Earth. All of it starts with one mech, Prowl.

Can the Autobots still win when the Decepticons know all their moves? What's going to happen to Prowl? Will Sari still exist? How will this effect everyone?

Well soon you'll get the answer.


	2. Prologue

Regret, it was the one thing that followed Darkshadow. He knew that he could've stopped the Decepticon downfall if he had only followed his instinct. If he had taken that sparkling long ago then Megatron wouldn't be dead, the Autobots would never have gone to Earth. Who knows if he took the sparkling in when he found it then it could have been raised as a Decepticon. Without him the Autobots never would have won the battle. If only he knew.

That sparkling grew up to be the one who sacrificed himself to defeat Megatron, but unlike Megatron the mech was brought back by his so called 'friends'. So now the mech is living happily with his crew and his bondmate, while Megatron is buried 6 ft under. The mech's bondmate is expecting sparklings while Megatron is rusting. It was just unfair that the mech got to accomplish his dreams while Megatron's life was cut short.

It was all together unfair that Prowl lived.

Yes it was Prowl, the young sparkling Darkshadow met many years before, who would help defeat the leader of the Decepticons. Darkshadow had found the young sparkling but let him be since at the time it didn't pose as a threat. Years full of regret showed Darkshadow how big of a mistake that was, he knew he should've taken Prowl when he had the chance. Darkshadow knew he had to change it all and he knew exactly how to do it.

Step one, use the allspark to go back in time to get Prowl and train him with the Decepticons. Just first he had to get the allspark and where else to get it than the Autobots who were responsible for Megatrons death in the first place.


	3. The Beginning of the End

"I hope this will work." Bumblebee said as he connected wires to his brother Elm. The wires led back up to the allspark, the point was to try and get Elm back online. The only problem with this was that no one except Sari knew what was going on. The two rekindled their friendship over the couple of months and came up with the plan to bring Elm back online, which was a bit ironic since a year and a half ago they were doing the same thing for Prowl. Speaking of the cyber-ninja, he didn't exactly know about this plan. The more it got into Bumblebee's pregnancy the more the older mech wanted him to stay at the house. Suddenly a glow surrounded Elm's body snapping Bumblebee out of his thought.

"Sari, something's happening!" Bumblebee yelled to his friend. The red head quickly ran into the room with a smile on her face.

"Really!" She said quickly going over to Elms side. Bumblebee backed up allowing Sari room to walk through since now he would admit his stomach was big. Truthfully he believed he would be giving birth soon with the way things looked. He just wasn't sure how Elm would react, last time he was online he wasn't too happy about it.

The light around Elm grew brighter and he started to gain his color back. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile to himself as Sari grew more excited, he was happy to help her. Not to mention he was excited to see his brother again. After Elm got all the color back in him he slowly sat up from the berth he was laying on.

"W-Where am I? S-Sari, Bumblebee? W-What's going on?" Elm asked shakily. Sari quickly hugged Elm.

"I'll explain in a second, just let this moment last a bit longer." Sari said practically choking Elm in a bear hug.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone!" Bumblebee said in a sing song voice as he left the room. He started to laugh a little to himself until his com beeped in. Right at that moment he knew who it was… Prowl. Bumblebee felt like not answering but knew that it would just get his bondmate even more upset with him.

:Hello.: Bumblebee answered.

:Yeah, hi Bumblebee.: The yellow mech winced to himself, Prowl was upset.

:I'm sorry I had to help Sari.: Bumblebee said to Prowl.

:With what? What if something bad happened and I wasn't there to protect you?: Prowl asked.

:I'm not a sparkling Prowl, I can take care of myself!: Bumblebee replied back angrily.

:Bumblebee I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself, but you need to remember your responsible for other lives right now, we can't take any risks. I don't know what I'd do if you or the sparklings were hurt.: Prowl said trying to calm down Bumblebee. Bumblebee sighed knowing Prowl was right.

:I'm sorry. There was just something really important I had to do….: Bumblebee replied, asking himself the question on why he didn't think that through enough.

:By the way, you still haven't answered my question on what you were doing.: Prowl said.

Bumblebee truthfully didn't know how Prowl would react to the fact that Elm was back they didn't exactly seem to get along that well, especially since Prowl still holds a grudge on all the times Elm hurt Bumblebee physically and emotionally. Bumblebee knew that when Prowl found out he would probably go to Optimus and Ratchet, which would get Bumblebee and Sari in trouble. Yet at the same time Prowl and the others were going to find out sooner or later so it would be best to just get it over with now.

:Ok, but you need to promise you won't get angry.: Bumblebee said, though he knew either way the older mech would be angry it was just a matter of whether Prowl would lecture him or not.

:I can't make any promises.: Prowl replied.

:Well I'm not telling you until you promise.: Bumblebee told the other bot with a smile on his face knowing he'd get his way.

:Ok…. I promise.: Bumblebee smiled sometimes Prowl could be pretty predictable.

:Alright that's all you had to say! Well me and Sari may have brought a certain mech, that we spent a lot of time with and cared about, back online…..: Bumblebee said slowly getting quieter, but he knew his bondmate still heard it.

:YOU BROUGHT ELM BA-: Prowl quickly stopped himself and sighed, Bumblebee guessed he remembered his promise.

:What made you do this?: Prowl asked, Bumblebee could tell he was trying to be calm.

:Well Sari really wanted this and considering she helped me bring you back online it's only fair to help her. Anyways he's my brother, and that means technically your brother in law.: Bumblebee said to Prowl.

:He's your step brother.: Prowl replied.

:So it still counts!: Bumblebee said laughing a little.

:You know I'm going to have to tell Optimus about this, right?: Prowl asked the younger mech.

:Do you have to? He's going to freak out at us…: Bumblebee said hoping there was a way of getting out of trouble.

:Bumblebee I'm going to have to tell him how a member of the team 'miraculously' came back online, things like that just don't happen on a regular basis.: Prowl told the other bot teasingly.

:Well wait to make me feel stupid…. At least come over here so he might lighten up on us a little.: Bumblebee said. Optimus generally liked Prowl more, and Bumblebee found that Optimus would go 'lighter' on the lecture when he was around, and though Bumblebee wouldn't admit it he felt safer with his bondmate around.

:Alright I'll be over there in a little bit.: Prowl said ending the com.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." Bumblebee said as he plopped down on the couch and put a servo on his extended stomach. He really couldn't imagine his body being able to stand pregnancy much longer, he was almost positive now that he would give birth early. At the moment he was 7 months in the pregnancy, but Ratchet did mention in one of their 'talks' that he probably would give birth early because of his size and the fact that he was really young. His mother, Nightshadow, seemed as if the sparklings were to be her own. She packed up on toys and other items like bottles for the sparkling, it made Bumblebee a little happy that she actual accepted the fact he was having sparklings, unlike some of the others like Elm.

Speaking of Elm, him and Sari had just walked into the room. Bumblebee guessed that they heard what he said before from the confused looks on their faces.

"Why are you going to be in trouble?" Sari asked.

"Is it because of Prowl, I'd be glad to have a talk with him if you needed me to." Elm said quickly. Bumblebee raised an optic suspiciously.

"You seemed a little too excited for that, but no it isn't Prowl, well not that much at least. It's Optimus, he's going to be so fragged off with me and Sari for getting you online." Bumblebee replied.

"Well then I'm offended by the fact he'll be angry I'm online." Elm said crossing his arms.

"It's not really that it's more of the fact that it's apparently dangerous to get you online. You should've seen how he was when we brought Prowl back online." Bumblebee told his older brother. No one wanted to be there when they brought Prowl back online, but it was understandable since to get him online they committed multiple crimes like breaking in the Autobot base to get the allspark and 'stealing' Prowls body from the morgue.

"Wait a second… You told Prowl didn't you?" Sari said pouting.

"Well I kinda had to, he found out I left the house. Anyways what was I supposed to say 'Hey Prowl, guess what Elm's back online, but Sari and I had nothing to do with it.'" Bumblebee asked Sari.

"Well no, but why does he have to tell Optimus?" Sari asked still pouting.

"Yes, he's our leader and Prowl _is_ second in command. He has to tell Optimus even if it means ratting us out." Bumblebee said crossing his arms. Sari sighed knowing that Bumblebee was right.

As if almost on cue there was a knock on the door. Bumblebee went over to answer it, truthfully hoping it was Prowl and not Optimus. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door to find Prowl.

"Ok so it's just going to be a party at my house I guess." Sari said jokingly.

"Hi Sari and… hi Elm…" Prowl said with a small wave as he entered the house.

"They really don't get along do they?" Sari asked Bumblebee in whisper.

"Yeah, not really…" Bumblebee whispered back.

"So, when is Optimus coming?" Bumblebee asked.

"He should be here soon." Prowl replied. Sari and Bumblebee groaned at this.

"Why did you have to tell Optimus? I don't get what's so bad about this." Elm said angrily.

"Well you know it would be helpful for the leader of the team to know that you're back online." Prowl replied.

"And the battle begins…." Bumblebee whispered to Sari.

"You knew this would cause Sari and Bumblebee trouble. Isn't Bumblebee your bondmate? You're pretty much just getting him in trouble." Elm said.

"Only alive for an hour and you already started a fight…." Bumblebee said somewhat irritated.

"I'm the second in command, that's my job to do that! It's not my fault I follow the rules, it's called being responsible! Sometimes doing the right thing will get you or others in trouble, it's not like I'm trying to get Bumblebee in trouble!" Prowl said angrily.

"Guys, you should really stop before it gets even worse." Bumblebee said crossing his arms.

"Yeah you seem real responsible now. Maybe you should chop down your ego. You're going to be such a great dad!" Elm said sarcastically.

"Why is no one listening to me…" Bumblebee grumbled. Sari gave Bumblebee a reassuring pat on the arm, it was too bad it didn't work.

"You're just fragged off because I knocked up your brother!" Prowl yelled aggravated.

"Ok that's enough!" Bumblebee yelled getting in between the two mechs.

"You two are both being so immature right now! I already am stressing out enough I don't need you two to add onto that!" Bumblebee told the two irritated. Both Prowl and Elm hung their head down in shame.

"Prowl like I said before Elm's my brother and I can't stand to see you two fight. You should already know by now not to fight with my family, we're all stubborn, and you aren't being that responsible right now. You need to follow your own advice and take the high road." Bumblebee told his bondmate. He could hear Elm laugh behind him, and he quickly turned with his arms crossed to his brother.

"And you! Why do you always have to start trouble? No matter what it's not going to change anything! Prowl's still my bondmate and I am still pregnant with his sparklings. You and Prowl need to realize that I'm not going to change anything so there's really no point in fighting." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee started to leave the room until he was stopped in his tracks as he heard the front door. Bumblebee slowly turned around to see the face of doom. There Optimus and Rachet were standing in the doorway. Bumblebee quickly flinched at the wrench in Rachet's servo.

"Agh he has a wrench he's pissed…. Oh wait a second I'm pregnant he can't hurt me." Bumblebee said putting his arms down from where they originally were, protecting his face, and resting them on his stomach. He was glad that he didn't have dents to worry about, but he knew he was still going to be punished with a long lecture.

"What makes you two think you can just pull off a crazy stunt like this?" Optimus yelled. Bumblebee and Sari both backed up a little on the couch. It was only very stressful times when Optimus got angry like this. Still Bumblebee fell into temptation and gave a sly remark back.

"I think the fact that we pulled it off with Prowl before may have had an influence on it." Bumblebee said. Optimus wasn't too impressed with this remark, while Bumblebee and Sari let out a couple giggles.

"Bumblebee I think none of us has time for your silly remarks. Seriously, Prowl how can you put up with this on a daily basis?" Optimus asked.

"Well you get used to it, and you start to like it after a while." Prowl said, he was sitting next to Bumblebee holding his hand for support. Bumblebee could tell Prowl didn't really like Optimus talking about Bumblebee like this, but no one could really stop him when he was on a rant like this.

"You two are so immature you act like sparklings! We've had to deal with this all through our experience at Earth and yet after all we've been through you both haven't changed. Of anything you got worse!" Optimus yelled. Sari was intimidated but for some reason Bumblebee was distracted by something else.

"Bumblebee, are you even listening?" Optimus asked. All eyes turned to the yellow mech.

"Rachet, remember that 'talk' we had about what would be happening when I was going to give birth?" Bumblebee asked, not answering Optimus' question.

"Uh- yeah…" Rachet said confused.

"Well I'm really starting to regret not listening right now…" Bumblebee grumbled holding his stomach.

"Wait are you saying…" Prowl started but couldn't finish.

"What do you think!" Bumblebee groaned. He was positive, he was going to give birth… Today.

"Prowl help Bumblebee out, I'll be waiting there. We have to get to the medical center so I have the proper tools to help him deliver." Rachet said. Prowl quickly got up and helped his bondmate up, his eyes wide with fear. Optimus, Sari, and Elm couldn't help but gape at this. Just a couple minutes ago everything was fine and now the triplets were ready to be born. Once Prowl and Bumblebee left the house and went on their way to the medical center, Optimus turned to the others.

"We will continue this later." Optimus said as he quickly left the house and transformed.

"Oh my gosh, is this real. I mean seriously this all just happened in like 5 seconds." Sari said to Elm.

"I have no clue I stopped trying to figure things out when I realized I'm going to be an uncle." Elm said staring off in the distance.

"Come on we have to go follow them!" Sari said as she grabbed Elm's hand and left the house. Little did they know they were leaving a very important thing behind, which is a mistake that would change their lives forever.

Elm paced back in forth in the waiting room, Bumblebee was still in the 'operating' room, Prowl was with him in there and though Prowl and Elm had their differences Elm knew he could trust Prowl with his little brother right now. Bulkhead and Nightshadow quickly came in the room, the two had been contacted and came as fast as they could. Worry was written on their faces.

"Is he ok?" Nightshadow asked.

"Rachet hasn't gave us any news yet…." Sari said quietly.

"Where's Prowl?" Bulkhead asked, the big guy could sometimes be a bit slow on things.

"He's with Bumblebee in the operating room. They've been in there for 3 hours." Elm said, he noticed Nightshadow sigh in relief, she trusted Prowl a lot. Rachet suddenly came out of the room, he looked tired but he didn't show any sign that something bad happened. Everyone quickly gathered around him.

"Two healthy femmes and one energetic mech. You can visit them, but I'm only allowing one person in at a time. I'm assuming you'll want to come first." Rachet said to Nightshadow. She just nodded and quickly walked to the room to see her son and new grandchildren. Everyone just waited patiently happy for the new sparks.

"By the way, where did you guys put the allspark?" Optimus asked snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Sari asked, confused.

"You did bring the allspark with you right?" Optimus asked starting to get nervous. Elm and Sari shared a worried glance.

"Frag." Elm said, and then before they knew it everything changed. Time seemed to rewind, everything that happened was gone, the past was now the present, everything that everyone worked up to never happened, no one even knew each other, and in some cases some weren't even born. Time rewound all because of a certain Decepicon who was going to change destiny…


	4. Meeting

Prowl walked through the halls of the base, he had to head into Megatron's room. For some reason the leader of the Decepticons chose Prowl, who was still a rookie, to go on a special mission. Prowl didn't even know what this mission was or why he was chosen.

_Guess he was impressed with my training…_ Prowl thought to himself. The black and gold mech opened the door to Megatron's room, his bondmate Nightshadow was with him in there. Prowl only had met Megatron once before and that was when he had just joined the Decepticon army. Rumors went around that Megatron was ruthless and the worst Decepticon to ever face, which made Prowl a bit nervous. Nightshadow, on the other hand, was one of the nicest femmes at the base. Prowl had gone on a couple missions with her before. Nightshadow acted as a motherly figure to all the new recruits, almost everyone liked her.

"Hello Prowl, we were expecting you." Megatron said in his chair, his back turned to Prowl.

"Hello, sir." Prowl said, saluting his leader. Megatron got out of his chair and walked over to the private.

"You probably wondering what this mission is going to be and why you were chosen for it, aren't you?" Megatron asked, Prowl just nodded in response.

"What I want you to do requires your strength, stealth. There's an Autobot repair crew we've been watching for a while, but they're different than most of the crews we've come across…" Megatron said as he led Prowl over to some screens that showed multiple Autobots, Prowl guessed they were part of the crew Megatron was talking about. Prowl could barely contain his disgust towards the Autobot scum, it seemed like they were all just a bunch of out casted malfunctions.

"What do you mean, sir?" Prowl asked. _What could be so special about a repair crew?_ Prowl thought to himself.

"They have a prime as their leader, in fact he was next in line to become Magnus." Megatron said facing towards Prowl again.

"I want you to wait for them at these coordinates and infiltrate their crew. You'll have to act as one of them so that you can feed any information about Autobot plans back to me." Megatron said handing Prowl a paper with coordinates on it. Prowl wasn't to sure he'd get any good information from a repair crew but nodded, Megatron had to have a good reason for this.

"Yes sir. When will I be leaving." Prowl asked, he wasn't too sure when the repair crew would be getting there.

"Immediately. They'll most likely get there in a couple hours. It will give you time to come up with your backstory." Megatron said with a smile.

"Ok sir." Prowl said saluting his leader again before he left the room and went off to start his mission. Night shadow slowly walked over to Megatron and grabbed his hand, both of them looking at the monitors.

"Are you sure it's him." Nightshadow asked worryingly.

"I'm positive." Megatron said as he stared at the picture of a young yellow and black mech on the monitor.

"Ugh, why do I always get stuck with the repair work?" Bumblebee, a yellow and black speed bot complained. A very large Green mech turned around facing his friend and sighed.

"Have you ever considered it may be because you always screw up things at the base?" Bulkhead told Bumblebee.

"Come on I'm not that bad." Bumblebee said as he went over to a space bridge panel to lean on it.

"Hold on Bumblebee, don't lean on that!" Bulkhead said, but it was too late. Bumblebee had leaned on the panel, unintentionally pressing a button on it that caused the whole panel to blow a fuse.

"Oops…." Bumblebee said as he stopped leaning on the panel and looked over to his bigger buddy.

"Sorry?" He said hopping Bulkhead wouldn't be too mad, but it wasn't too much of a problem since he was the nicest bot on their team.

"Just go over there and get some of the rubble out of the way." Bulkhead said with a sigh. Bumblebee quickly obeyed. _Maybe he is right…_Bumblebee thought to himself but quickly shook off the thought. _I have a job to do, this is not a pity party. _Bumblebee told himself.

"Have you ever thought that this is the reason why you were kicked out of the Elite Guard?" Bulkhead asked.

"Hey don't even talk, I took the blame for you remember! That's what got me kicked out. I was almost finished training too." Bumblebee said as he picked up a rock and moved it out of the way.

"And you don't think all your screw ups with trying to catch Wasp helped?" Bulkhead said to the yellow and black mech.

"You know what shut up." Bumblebee said, Bulkhead just laughed. Bumblebee was about to turn to Bulkhead angrily until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to look at it, there was something in the distance, or someone.

"Bulkhead, I think there's something over there." Bumblebee said pointing.

"It looks like… like a mech." Bumblebee said, Bulkhead looked at what Bumblebee was pointing at and squinted.

"What would someone be doing out here?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know! Come on though, let's check it out!" Bumblebee said running towards whatever was in the distance, Bulkhead was close behind. The yellow and black mech stopped when he reached his destination he found the thing he was looking at was in fact a mech. It was a black and gold mech, he seemed to have a very different design, and he actually looked some-what like a ninja. Bumblebee was a bit confused the mech was definitely alive, but he seemed to be in a static lock.

"Hey Bumblebee you know you can't go too fast I can't really keep up." Bulkhead said transforming out of his alt mode.

"Bulkhead I think something's wrong with him." Bumblebee said as he went over to Bulkhead's side. They didn't notice when the mysterious mech onlined his optics. The mech quickly got to his feet and faced the two mechs.

"Oh hey, you're awake. My buddy and I thought that you might have been in stasis lock." Bumblebee said to the black and gold mech.

"I'm sure you were." The mech replied as he took out his shurikens. Bulkhead quickly backed up.

"Woah, we're not here to fight!" Bulkhead said trying to calm the mech down.

"Hold on Bulkhead, this may be fun." Bumblebee said with a devious smirk. Bulkhead just sighed. _Bumblebee will never learn._ Bulkhead said to himself as he shook his head. Bumblebee ignored this and turned to the mysterious mech.

"Bring it on, what's your name!" Bumblebee said. The mech just smiled to himself. _This __is__ going to be fun._ The mech told himself.

"It's Prowl." He said as he charged at Bumblebee. Bumblebee quickly dodged the blow and sped around Prowl. The black and gold mech could already tell that Bumblebee's strength was his speed. Prowl quickly threw a shuriken at Bumblebee, which hit him right in the optic.

"Frag!" Bumblebee said as he grabbed his optic, where some energon was oozing out. Bumblebee wasn't going to give up that easily though, he quickly sped around Prowl and kicked him behind the legs causing the mech start to fall over, but before he could Bumblebee used his stingers to send Prowl flying back into a rock. Both mechs quickly sped towards each other but quickly stopped when Bulkhead stepped in the middle of them.

"Bumblebee, Optimus Prime isn't going to be happy when he finds out you were fighting." Bulkhead said. This quickly grabbed Prowl's attention.

"Optimus won't find out I was fighting." Bumblebee said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, he definitely won't notice with your broken optic." Bulkhead said teasingly.

"Oh yeah…" Bumblebee said. Prowl remembered that name, _Optimus Prime_. _Wait a second, that's the prime Megatron was talking about!_ Prowl said to himself.

"You know a Prime?" Prowl asked, gaining the attention of Bumblebee.

"Well sorta, he was in the academy but dropped out…" Bumblebee said, suddenly and idea popped in his head.

"Hey would you like to join our team?" Bumblebee asked Prowl. Bulkhead turned to his younger buddy.

"Bumblebee, I'm not sure if Optimus would go for that idea." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah he would, we could use another member. It'll make work a lot easier." Bumblebee replied.

"Alright… Would you want to?" Bulkhead said as he turned to Prowl. Prowl loved how they already trusted him enough to ask him to join the team.

"Why not…." Prowl said a little flatly but it was still believable enough. Finally he could start his mission.

"Ok, come on, we need to go talk to Optimus!" Bumblebee said as he transformed and sped away. Bulkhead and Prowl transformed and followed the young speedster as fast as they could to the base.

"What the hell Bumblebee, you know you shouldn't fight!" Optimus yelled to the young mech. Prowl had to hold in his laughter at this, the 'child' had been being lectured for 30 minutes now.

"Now I have to fix you up! Come on!" The grumpy medic yelled. Bumblebee slowly got up and headed towards the med bay.

"Who's this?" Optimus asked motioning towards Prowl.

"He wants to join the team." Bulkhead replied.

"What's your name?" Optimus asked the cyber-ninja.

"Prowl." The black and gold mech replied. Optimus just nodded.

"You know, we could use the help. Prowl, welcome to the team. There is a room down the hall first door to the right, no one uses it so you can have it as a room." Optimus said motioning towards the hallway. Prowl nodded and started to walk towards the room. Once he was in the room he smiled to himself and let out a small chuckle. _Autobots are so dumb. Didn't even know me for a day and they let me join their team._ Prowl thought to himself.

Prowl noticed there was a monitor in the room, he decided it would be best to report to Megatron. He quickly turned the monitor on and sent a signal to Megatron.

"Prowl, I was expecting a call from you." Megatron said.

"Sir, I'm with the team. My mission has officially started."


	5. Average Day

Prowl had to admit, the Autobot's 'friendliness' filled him with an overwhelming feeling of disgust. There was five Autobots on the team. Their leader was a red and blue academy washout, named Optimus Prime. He was definitely the typically academy bot. The most tolerable on the team was the senior medic, Rachet, unlike all the others he didn't have the typical Autobot personality. Sari, a maroon femme, had the shortest temper on the team but still was practically like all the rest. Bulkhead had to be one of the most annoying one on the team, it was obvious he took no time in finding a technique and just relied on his strength. As for Bumblebee, he didn't really know how to describe him, his enthusiasm and arrogance disgusted Prowl. He was the youngest on the team, a small speed bot and as far as Prowl was concerned a mere protoform. Everyone seemed infatuated by the idea of a new bot on the team, he quickly made it clear that he was a loner though, hoping it would keep them off his trail for at least a little while.

Prowl was still surprised by how quick their leader accepted him into the team. It practically made it obvious that they were desperate for new comrades. By the looks of it their leader didn't question much, since it still wasn't asked why he was out in the middle of no-where. Prowl was snapped out of his thoughts when the young yellow scout walked towards him.

"Hey. Prowl, right?" Bumblebee asked, it was obvious the yellow mech wasn't that great with memory. Prowl just nodded in response not looking at the young mech.

"So like, why did you want to join this team?" Bumblebee asked.

"I had nothing better to do." Prowl said, still not turning to face Bumblebee. Prowl hoped that Bumblebee would get the hint and leave him alone. Sadly not everything can be perfect.

"You know, you're pretty mysterious." Bumblebee said with a small grin.

"But don't worry you don't have to spill right away." Bumblebee said with a small laugh as he got up and left the room. Prowl let out a sigh of relief. _That was pretty annoying…_ Prowl said to himself, he hated when people asked him questions.

Bumblebee walked into Sari's room, the two were best friends, they have been since they were little. When Bumblebee entered the room Sari looked over from the game she was playing. She quickly threw a controller to Bumblebee, giving an invitation to join her.

"So what's up?" Sari asked as Bumblebee sat next to her and joined the game. Bumblebee just shrugged.

"I was talking to that new Prowl guy…. I don't know why but something about him seems…. Weird…." Bumblebee replied. Bumblebee wasn't sure what it was about, but there was something about Prowl that was different from any other bot he met.

"What do you think he's hiding something?" Sari asked as she mashed down on the buttons.

"Well I know he's hiding something, but I'm talking about something else. I don't know. He isn't like any other Autobot…" Bumblebee told Sari.

"Yeah, cause that doesn't sound gay at all." Sari said teasingly.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Bumblebee said blushing from embarrassment.

"You're so easy to tease." Sari said giggling.

"Shut up! You're easy to prank." Bumblebee said as the two finished their level on the game. There was a knock at the door and Optimus came in.

"Bumblebee, you and Bulkhead are going to show Prowl the basics of repairing space bridges." Optimus said, Bumblebee let out a small groan as he got up and left the room.

"Hey Optimus, can I talk to you?" Sari asked Optimus before he could leave the room.

"What is it, Sari?" Optimus asked, concerned. Sari got up from where she was sitting.

"Why did you let Prowl join on such short notice?" Sari asked, it was the question almost everyone was thinking of.

"Truthfully there have been rumors of Decepticons attacking small crews, I had a fear that one day that might happen to us…. I was going to start looking for a new crew member, but then Prowl came, I saw the damage he did to Bumblebee's optic and decided that he could help a lot if we were attacked. It was just pure luck that he actually wanted to join." Optimus said to Sari. The femme just nodded her head understanding her leader's choice.

"So there do you think you got all of it?" Bulkhead asked after he was done explaining everything to Prowl. The black and gold mech just nodded. Bulkhead turned to Bumblebee.

"You know these repairs could go a lot faster if you actually helped." Bulkhead told Bumblebee.

"This is soooooooooooooo boring though. Can't we just do something else like go into town or something? We haven't gone out in ages!" Bumblebee complained as he kicked around a small pebble.

"Maybe later. We have to finish this job first." Bulkhead replied as he went back to working with Prowl. Bumblebee let out a small grumble as he went over to help the other two mechs. Bumblebee still got confused by the panels, there was multicolored wires everywhere, not to mention the series of buttons in the panel. Unlike Bulkhead, Bumblebee didn't have any interest in learning how to fix a space bridge. Luckily their work was almost finished, they just had to replace a couple of wires.

"Bumblebee can you get a new green wire? After that we'll be done." Bulkhead told his buddy. Bumblebee quickly handed the wire to Prowl who put it in place. Bulkhead closed up the panel and pressed the button to start the space bridge, just to make sure it worked. He smiled to himself when the space bridge turned on.

"Alright, that's it." Bulkhead said backing up from the panel. Bumblebee quickly got jumpy after this.

"Ok let's go!" He said excited as he transformed into his alt mode.

"You're really impatient, aren't you?" Prowl asked the yellow mech flatly. If Bumblebee wasn't in his alt mode he would have crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault, time just goes by too slow!" He said quickly zooming off into town.

"I guess we should follow him." Bulkhead said as he transformed and followed his friend.

"Ugh I hate all of them." Prowl said, referring to the Autobots, as he transformed and sped off in the same direction as Bumblebee and Bulkhead. When he caught up with the two, Bumblebee was looking in at a video game store. Bulkhead was missing though.

"Bulkhead went to the department store if you're wondering." Bumblebee told the cyberninja. Prowl just shrugged in response as he started to walk down the sidewalk, Bumblebee quickly followed after not wanting to be alone.

"Sooooo…. What do you like to do for fun?" Bumblebee asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Meditate..." Prowl said flatly. Bumblebee had a confused look on his face.

"That sounds boring." Bumblebee stated, Prowl sighed at the young mech's response.

"I find it rather fun." Prowl said, Bumblebee just crossed his arms with an amused look on his faceplate.

"What?" Prowl asked getting some-what annoyed.

"You're a very boring bot, Prowl." Bumblebee told the older bot with an amused look on his faceplate, Prowl just continued to walk.

"So is there anything else you like to do?" Bumblebee asked now curious.

"Practice fighting techniques." Prowl replied not looking at the younger mech.

"You know what your problem is?" Bumblebee asked. Prowl just groaned.

"What?" He asked angrily, Bumblebee just had a smile on his face.

"You don't know how to have fun." The young mech said as he grabbed Prowl's wrist.

"Come on!" Bumblebee said, and before Prowl knew it he was being taken to go play _laser tag_ with Bumblebee.

Truthfully, Prowl had a good time for once. He was surprised by the fact he had fun with Bumblebee. Prowl had to admit, though Bumblebee could be annoying as Hell, he was actually not that bad and knew how to have a fun time. Prowl wasn't really sure, maybe these Autobots were ok...

Prowl was snapped out of his thoughts as his monitor beeped it, it was Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons had been making sure to 'check' up on the cyberninja daily so he could receive info on any Autobot plans. There hadn't been much conversing about what had been going on with the soldiers, Prowl had heard Optimus talk about a couple of new building plans Ultra Magnus had made, other than that was just this dumb ceremony they were having.

"Hello, sir." Prowl said as he saluted to Megatron.

"Any more news?" Megatron asked.

"Not much sir, the Autobots are making new camps for the soldiers and Ultra Magnus is having a naming ceremony for all the new soldiers." Prowl told his leader, Megatron showed no emotion at the news. After a small silence the leader spoke up again.

"Is there any chance you could get the names of the new soldiers?" Megatron asked.

"I can try, sir. I'm sure Optimus has gotten a letter with all the names." Prowl replied, Megatron just nodded in response and cut the link. Prowl sighed, he was starting to get a bad feeling about Megatrons whole plan about spying on the Autobots.

Bumblebee yawned as he was starting to walk back to his room, he was beat. As he was passing by Optimus' office he saw something out of the corner of his optic. Bumblebee quickly noticed and walked back to the front door to find Prowl. He was about to say something until he realized Prowl was searching for something.

_What could he be searching for in __Optimus'__ office?___Bumblebee asked himself.

The black and gold cyberninja was fishing through some of the letters that were on top of Optimus' desk, Bumblebee could tell there was something in there that he really wanted. As Prowl started to look through cabinets Bumblebee was still trying to figure everything out, he didn't understand what Prowl would be looking for in Optimus' room. He didn't understand what Prowl would want so badly as to steal it from their leader.

"Got it." Bumblebee heard Prowl whisper to himself, as Bumblebee looked closer he noticed it was the list of all the new soldiers.

_Why would he want that?_ Bumblebee asked to himself. He finally concluded that something was up, Prowl was hiding something from everyone, something big.


	6. All Spark

Bumblebee knew Prowl wouldn't tell him what he was hiding, though they were friends they weren't that close. Bumblebee didn't want to jump to conclusions that he was doing something REALLY bad, he didn't really know maybe Prowl was just a klepto or he just wanted to borrow it. Even though he was a loner and seemed to have some social 'problems' he definitely didn't seem like the person do something really bad. Not that many Autobots do bad things, they especially didn't go in their leaders office and take something from there. Bumblebee sighed to himself, he was definitely over thinking it, it wasn't even his problem of what Prowl does but still Bumblebee had a bad feeling about this. It was time to snoop.

Luckily Prowl was out with Sari repairing a space bridge, so this left an open invitation to go in his room. Bumblebee made sure no one was watching him and quickly snuck into Prowl's room. The room was a bit empty but it was definitely organized, it would be easy to go through his belongings.

Bumblebee searched all through the cabinets but found nothing other than a couple anonymous contacts, the strange thing was none of them seemed to be an Autobot. Bumblebee quickly shook off this thought, it probably nothing.

Bumblebee decided to check the monitor, he was surprised when he found Prowl didn't have a password. Bumblebee started to look through the files and was shocked to find that there was multiple Decepticon plans in it. This got him really suspicious, but still Bumblebee didn't want to admit that Prowl was doing something bad. He probably was trying to figure out plans or hacked the Decepticons' data, Bumblebee told himself.

As Bumblebee was about to open another file, the door opened, Bumblebee froze in place. As he slowly turned around he saw Prowl facing him with crossed arms and anger showing across his faceplate.

"Hi, Prowl….." Bumblebee said awkwardly. Prowl still seemed not pleased.

"What are you doing in my room?" Prowl asked angrily.

"Uh- I was just looking for you, umm I wanted to see if you were back from repairing the space bridge." Bumblebee lied scratching the back of his helm.

"You are terrible at lying." Prowl said flatly.

"I'm not lying!" Bumblebee told the other bot as he crossed his arms.

"Just get out." Prowl said, pointing to the door.

"Fine…" Bumblebee said walking out of the room. Truthfully he thought he would've been in more trouble. _Guess Prowl just didn't want to put up with me today…_ Bumblebee told himself.

"Bumblebee, what were you doing in Prowl's room?" Sari asked, stopping in front of her best friend.

"I was looking around for clues." Bumblebee said as he started to walk back to his room, Sari followed closely behind.

"Clues? What clues?" Sari asked confused.

"Clues on what Prowl is hiding." Bumblebee said opening the door to his room, they both entered and made themselves comfortable.

"Are you still on that?" Sari said as she sat in a bean bag chair.

"Whatever he's hiding is serious." Bumblebee said as he sat down on his bed. Sari just sighed in response.

"Have you ever thought you might be treading into some really personal business?" Sari asked.

"Oh I know I am, I just don't really care." Bumblebee said with a small laugh, Sari gave him a playful hit. Unlike most of the other crew members, Sari understood most of what Bumblebee did. Most would find his actions just illogical and foolish, but Sari found the pure intelligence and craftiness in them. That's why they were best friends, they were always partners in crime, they told each other everything they were doing even if it was bad.

"So did you find any clues?" Sari asked as she drifted out of her thoughts.

"No, nothing that could give me a positive answer…" Bumblebee lied. He refused to believe his instincts, Prowl wasn't a bad mech.

"Do you need any help with snooping?" Sari asked excitedly.

"No, I can handle it." Bumblebee replied, he had a feeling that this was too serious to involve anyone else in. Anyways, he would rather work alone for this, he felt like it would be easier. Bumblebee was snapped out of his thoughts as his comm. beeped in, it was Optimus. At the moment he was with Rachet and Bulkhead at a space bridge.

:Bumblebee, we may have a problem at the space bridge.: Optimus said, he sounded stressed.

:What type of problem?: Bumblebee asked, he knew whatever it was, it was serious.

:Can't explain right now, just get Sari and Prowl and come.: Optimus said as he ended the comm. link.

"Are they coming?" Bulkhead asked as he knelt down next to the mysterious object.

"Yes, and don't go near that, we don't know what it could do." Optimus told the large mech. Bulkhead quickly stepped away from the object.

"Prime, you do know what this means?" Rachet asked, Optimus looked back at the medic.

"I know what it means, the question is how are we going to stop it from happening?" Optimus asked.

"The thing is we won't. We can't stop the Decepticons from taking it. That's why we have to bring it to Ultra Magnus." Rachet told the leader of the team.

"We won't make a trip that long. The Decepticons will find out we have it. They'll come as fast as they can to take it." Optimus said bitterly. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't handle this. Optimus was snapped out of his thoughts when Bumblebee sped over, Sari was close behind.

"Where's Prowl?" Optimus asked as he noticed the missing cyberninja.

"I couldn't find him or get ahold of him on his comm." Bumblebee said, Sari was too out of breath from trying to keep up with Bumblebee to speak. The two quickly noticed the mysterious object near Bulkhead, their eyes widened from shock.

"No way…." Sari whispered in shock.

"Is that…" Bumblebee started but was too surprised to finish his sentence.

"The All Spark…" The two whispered at the same time.

"Yes, it is isn't it?" Everyone slowly turned around to find a Decepticon standing right in front of them.

"Slag." Rachet grumbled to himself.

"The name's Nightshadow." The Decepticon said as she started to walk towards the All Spark.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for this?" Nightshadow told the Autobots. Sari noticed Bumblebee's anger and quickly grabbed ahold of him before he could try to attack the Decepticon.

"I really have to thank all of you for leaving us the trouble of finding the All Spark." Nightshadow said kneeling down so that she was face to face with Bumblebee. By now Bulkhead had to come over and help Sari try to restrain Bumblebee from attacking.

"I'll just be leaving with this." Nightshadow said as she went to pick up the All Spark. Bumblebee finally got out of his friends grip and got his stinger out, ready to fire. Right as Nightshadow bent down to pick up the All Spark, Bumblebee hit her with his stinger.

"Like hell you will!" Bumblebee yelled to the Decepticon angrily. Nightshadow slowly got up and turned to Bumblebee.

"You could've just let me take the All Spark and no one would've gotten hurt, but since you want to play dirty, it's on!" Nightshadow said taking out two swords.

"Autobots, attack!" Optimus yelled as everyone got ready to battle.

Nightshadow first started to attack the one who 'started' the battle, she quickly slashed Bumblebee's arm and kicked him back, sending him flying into a boulder. Bulkhead threw one of his wrecking balls hoping to hit the Decepticon, but she kicked it back sending it flying into Rachet causing the old medic to fall over.

Optimus ran over and took a swing with his axe, which Nightshadow quickly dodged. As she went to take a swing on Optimus, he grabbed one of her swords and threw it to the side, out of Nightshadow's reach.

"So you're not a total malfunction like the rest." Nightshadow said kicking Optimus to the ground.

"Too bad you are one of the Autobots, we could've used someone like you." Nightshadow said as she took her left over sword and was about to stab Optimus. Before she could Sari shot Nightshadow with her laser cannon. Nightshadow turned to the younger femme and quickly charged. Sari dodged, but just barely. Nightshadow grumbled a bit to herself and decided to take a new approach; she took out her cannon and locked on to the maroon femme.

Bumblebee opened his optics, he looked over to the Decepticon and saw her take out her cannon, aiming it at Sari. He knew right away what she was planning. Bumblebee got up as fast as he could, he knew that his stingers weren't enough, he looked around to find anything that could help him. He noticed a sword on the ground, and rapidly went over to the sword and picked it up.

"Hey, Decepticreep!" Bumblebee yelled to Nightshadow. Right as Nightshadow turned around she was slashed by the yellow scout. Sari quickly got up and went to help the others.

Sari helped get Optimus, Bulkhead, and Rachet up. They were joined by Bumblebee who had just skidded over to them after being kicked by Nightshadow. They couldn't take this any longer. Nightshadow was going to kill them, but they knew they had a duty to do they couldn't give up, even if it meant sacrificing everything.


	7. Truth

"Bumblebee we need you to use your speed to get the All Spark out of here!" Optimus told the scout as he shot another missle at Nightshadow. They were finally starting to do some damage on her, but to be safe the All Spark had to be brought back to the base.

"Ok, bossbot! Want me to try to contact Prowl again?" Bumblebee asked.

"Doesn't matter as long as you get out!" Optimus yelled. Bumblebee just nodded and got the All Spark. Nightshadow quickly noticed and was about to go after him when she was hit by Bulkhead's wrecking ball.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll cover you." Bulkhead said as Bumblebee sped off.

:Prowl, are you there?: Bumblebee asked on comm. hoping the cyberninja would respond.

:Yeah, what's going on?: Prowl asked, Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief.

:We found the All Spark, got our afts kicked by a Decepticon named Nightshadow, and now I'm trying to get the hell away from her while everyone else is trying to keep her away so she doesn't get the All Spark.: Bumblebee replied in one breath as he took a sharp corner hoping to get Nightshadow off his tail. He definitely wasn't going to go back to the base until he lost the Decepticons.

:I'll be there to help as fast as I can.: Prowl said ending the comm. Bumblebee just hoped Prowl got there soon.

Prowl didn't know why he was so angry by the fact that Nightshadow was hurting the small Autobot crew. He was a Decepticon there was no reason to care about a couple of Autobots. He knew he had to help them, luckily it would be easy he would just have to contact Nightshadow and work out a deal.

:Nightshadow, come in Nightshadow.: Prowl said over comm.

:Prowl? What is it I'm a bit busy right now.: Nightshadow said to the cyberninja.

:I need you to stand down. Don't attack the crew anymore, just leave them alone.: Prowl said hoping that she would listen.

:Why should I? They have the All Spark!: Nightshadow said angrily. Prowl let out a sigh of annoyance.

:I can make a deal with you, we can meet in the alley so that no one else is around. Just leave them alone.: Prowl said.

:Fine, but I don't understand why you care so much about them.: Nightshadow said as she ended the comm.

Prowl quickly left the base and went to find Bumblebee. Prowl had only been searching for a couple moments when Bumblebee zoomed by, the rest wasn't too far behind. Everyone quickly stopped and transformed when they reached Prowl.

"What happened?" Prowl asked. Everyone was out of breath, barely able to talk.

"The Decepticon…. She stopped following us…" Bumblebee said holding the All Spark.

"Well you all were pretty lucky weren't you?" Prowl asked with a smile on his face. He was happy he stopped them from getting too damaged.

"I guess we were…" Bumblebee said, getting his breath back.

"Quick we have to get the All Spark back to the base before any more Decepticons come to get it." Optimus told the crew, everyone gave a small exhausted nod and started to head back to the base.

Prowl sneaked out of the base, he had to go meet Nightshadow in the alley. Prowl had been thinking of the deal he would make with Nightshadow, and he finally thought he came up with the perfect plan. He would get the Decepticons what they want only if they promised not to harm the team. Little did the cyberninja know, he was being followed by a certain yellow mech.

Prowl transformed once he reached the alley, when he saw Nightshadow he slowly walked over making sure there was no one spying on them. When the cyberninja turned around to face Nightshadow, Bumblebee peaked around the corner of the alley to watch what was going on. The yellow mech gave a small gasp when he noticed that the person Prowl was meeting was the Decepticon they faced earlier.

"Finally you showed up." Nightshadow said somewhat irritated. Bumblebee was trying to come up with possible answers for why Prowl was meeting with Nightshadow.

"Can't you just not harm them anymore? This is my 'team.'" Prowl said angrily.

"You're turning into one of them Prowl. You need to remember you're a Decepticon." Nightshadow said.

Bumblebee let out another gasp, he couldn't believe this, Prowl is a Decepticon. All this time he had been trying to push away the idea, telling himself it couldn't be true, but his instinct was right, Prowl was one of them. Tears started to form in his optics, he didn't know why the fact that Prowl was one of them stung so much, but it did. Bumblebee no longer cared to listen to what the two were talking about. He knew he couldn't confront Prowl while there was a Decepticon, that wouldn't hesitate to kill him, around. Bumblebee zoomed away going back to the base, he could wait there to confront the cyberninja. Meanwhile Nightshadow and Prowl continued their conversation.

"I don't care what you think, I just need to make a deal with you." Prowl told the femme, as he avoided optic contact.

"What are the terms?" Nightshadow asked flatly, truthfully she didn't want to wait to get the All Spark.

"I will get you what you want and in return you'll leave the team alone." Prowl said, crossing his arms.

"Alright, but if you're too slow, I won't hesitate to attack your 'precious' team. Prowl grumbled to himself, this was just going to make it harder.

"Fine." The cyberninja said as he shook Nightshadows servo.

Prowl grumbled to himself as he heard a knock at his door. He had just came back from meeting with Nightshadow and couldn't get a moment of peace to himself.

"What?" Prowl asked angrily, he turned around to see Bumblebee come in. The yellow mech's face plate for once showed no sign of happiness, just a serious and concerned expression remained.

"Prowl we need to talk…" Bumblebee said to the older mech. Prowl was getting a little suspricious.

"You've been acting pretty weird lately…." Bumblebee stated, Prowl right away started getting defensive.

"I'm fine." Prowl told the younger bot, Bumblebee just crossed his arms.

"It's about the Deceptitcons isn't it?" Bumblebee asked, Prowl didn't want Bumblebee getting involved in all this. He didn't want anyone involved in this…

"It's nothing, Bumblebee!" Prowl told the younger bot, as much as he didn't want to yell, he knew it was the only way to try and get Bumblebee to go away.

"It is something!" Bumblebee yelled angrily to Prowl, the yellow mech was too stubborn to give up. Prowl realized at this moment that the yellow mech.

"You knew her, the Decepticon…. She in fact is your leader's bondmate." Prowl was too shocked to reply at Bumblebee's comment. He never guessed that out of all the bots to find out, it would be Bumblebee.

"Prowl I know… I know you're one of them…. I know you're a Decepticon." Bumblebee said looking away from the older mech. Prowl was surprised to see pain written across the yellow mech's faceplate. Prowl's spark sank at this observation, he lowered his head down in shame.

"I didn't want you to find out like this…." Prowl whispered not looking Bumblebee in the faceplate.

"So what you had a plan on telling me!" Bumblebee yelled. Prowl realized at this point he had let the Autobot crew get too close to him, especially Bumblebee. Prowl didn't want to do what he was going to do next, but he knew he had to, to keep them all safe.

"Why do you even care? It's not like we're friends or anything!" Prowl said bitterly.

"Prowl…." Bumblebee whispered, hurt and confused.

"Do you even think I wanted to go on this mission?" Prowl asked flatly, he hated every single word that came out of his mouth.

"I-I thought you cared about us…" Bumblebee said, it was painfully obvious how hurt he was. Prowl had to look away to keep himself going on with the lies.

"You guys are just a group of malfunctions to me." Prowl muttered. He wished it was true, he wished that he didn't care for them, he wished it didn't pain him so much to say these lies.

"You're just like the rest of them." Bumblebee said. Prowl quickly looked to see the yellow mech, angry and hurt.

"Like them you're a deceiving bastard!" Bumblebee angrily told Prowl, tears forming up in his optics.

"Do you even realize all the things the Decepticons did?" Bumblebee asked sadly.

"Bumblebee, as much as you don't want to admit it the Autobots aren't that innocent either!" Prowl yelled angrily. He wasn't angry at Bumblebee, he was angrier at himself. Prowl was angry by the fact he no longer felt loyal to the Decepticons, he just felt numb, unsure what to do or what to choose.

"You know what, I'm glad we aren't friends because you're just a big jerk!" Bumblebee yelled leaving the room, truthfully Prowl had no clue where Bumblebee went after that, he had a feeling it wasn't anywhere in the base.

"One day you'll understand, Bumblebee…." Prowl said numbly.

"I can't believe him! How could he do this to us?" Bumblebee asked himself, oil tears running down his face. He thought Prowl was his friend, he thought Prowl cared about him. Bumblebee felt numb as he let go of the friendship he thought he had with Prowl. It was hard to lose something you had, but even harder to lose something you thought you had. Prowl was just one big lie, he wasn't what Bumblebee thought he was at all.

"Guess you can't trust anyone…" Bumblebee said to himself as he walked into something.

"What the…." A voice started to say. Once Bumblebee looked up he knew he was in trouble. It was Starscream, Megatron's right hand mech.

"Oh Nightshadow, I think I've found something that may get Prowl to hurry up with the All Spark." Starscream said in a sing song voice, a devious smirk forming on his face plate. Bumblebee's optics widened, the Decepticon's were going to steal the All Spark. Bumblebee got up and was about to run off when Starscream grabbed his throat, destroying any chance of escape.

"You're not going anywhere!" Starscream said with a small laugh.

"Slag." Bumblebee said, realizing he made a big mistake in leaving the base.


	8. Deception

"We can either do this two ways, the easy way or the hard way, but I suggest if you want to live do what we say." Nightshadow said as she held Bumblebee off the ground by his neck. The yellow mech was gasping for air.

"Now you're going to call your little Autobot 'friends' and get them here _with_ the All Spark." Nightshadow said angrily.

"N-Never…" Bumblebee muttered through his teeth. _Why do I always get in trouble?_ Bumblebee asked himself. Pain surged through his neck as the Decepticon hit him against a rock.

"Not the answer I was looking for! Listen kid, I don't really want to hurt you, but I will if I have to! Now call your friends before I have Starscream take care of you!" Nightshadow said as Starscream came up from behind, taking out his missiles and aiming in at Bumblebee. The yellow mech's optics widened, he knew now that if he didn't give them what they wanted he wouldn't get out online.

:Optimus? Optimus are you there? It's me, Bumblebee.: Optimus perked up, the yellow mech had been missing practically all night.

: Bumblebee where are you? Do you know how late it is?: Optimus asked the young mech. Even though he was the team leader and had to keep professional, Bumblebee was like a son to him, and so he could barely hide his anger with the young bot.

:I-I'm sorry…. Ummm, I need you to come to my location…. With the All Spark….. uhh, there's a small problem….: Bumblebee said, he sounded pretty scared and nervous. This got Optimus a bit suspicious. Bumblebee knew that they couldn't risk taking the All Spark outside, the Decepticons might take it, and there was no such thing as a small problem with Bumblebee. There was definitely something wrong.

"Optimus?" Prowl asked, everyone was curious to what was going on and why Bumblebee hadn't come back to the base yet. Optimus looked at everyone, a worried expression written across his faceplate.

"What's going on?" Sari asked, worried for her best friend.

"I think Bumblebee has been captured by Decepticons…" Optimus said to the others. Prowl suddenly got nervous and a bit angry. _Nightshadow couldn't have….. It hasn't even been that long since we made the deal…_ Prowl said to himself.

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked hoping that it wasn't true. If it was that would mean there would be a lot of trouble.

"I'm almost positive. He asked us to go to his location and bring the All Spark because there was a 'small' problem." Optimus said crossing his arms.

"Slag…" Prowl muttered under his breath. He knew that no matter what, Nightshadow was getting the All Spark tonight.

"Wait, are we going to bring them the All Spark?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, we can't. It's too much of a risk." Optimus said trying to think of what to do to help Bumblebee.

"Then what are we going to do, we can't just leave Bumblebee there!" Sari said angrily, interrupting Optimus' thoughts.

"We aren't going to leave him there, we're going to get him without giving the Decepticons the All Spark. Even if we have to fight." Optimus said to everyone. He knew that it wasn't the best idea but there wasn't really anything else they could do.

"Prowl, you stay here. Everyone else come with me. We're going to get Bumblebee back." Optimus ordered.

Prowl already knew that this idea wouldn't work, they wouldn't be able to defeat Nightshadow. It was up to the cyberninja to figure out a better way to get Bumblebee and the others out of danger.

Bumblebee sat on a rock in optic view of Nightshadow and Starscream, he had just contacted Optimus a bit before and was a bit worried on what would happen when Optimus came. Bumblebee knew Optimus wouldn't bring the All Spark, Optimus wouldn't take that risk and probably picked up on what was going on. The thing Bumblebee was worried about was how Nightshadow and Starscream would act, he didn't know who they would take it out on first, him or the team.

"You better hope your friends come soon." Nightshadow said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah I get it…. If they don't come with the All Spark you'll kill me, blah blah blah." Bumblebee said somewhat annoyed. The Decepticons could be pretty irritating at points. Bumblebee was snapped out of his thoughts as Nightshadow took out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Do you want to wise off again, kid?" She asked angrily. Bumblebee just shook his head as he leaned a bit away from Nightshadow.

"They're here." Starscream said pointing towards the four Autobots driving towards them.

"Oh and look at that they didn't bring the All Spark, guess you guys lost out." Bumblebee said with a smirk, which quickly disappeared when Nightshadow grabbed his arm and pulled him with her as she approached the Autobots.

"You didn't bring the All Spark." She said angrily. Optimus crossed his arms.

"Why should we have brought it?" Optimus asked. Nightshadow gave a small nod to Starscream who rapidly picked Bumblebee up by the throat and aimed a gun at him.

"That's why." Nightshadow said with a sly smirk. Optimus was about to attack when his attention turned to another bot approaching. The Autobot team turned to see Prowl approaching, the All Spark in his hands.

"Calm down, I brought it." Prowl said to the Decepticons. The Autobots just stared in shock.

"Well, well, well. At least someone has common sense." Starscream said as he dropped Bumblebee to the ground.

"Prowl….. don't" Bumblebee said to the older bot, he knew that Prowl wouldn't listen though. He was one of them, he was a Decepticon and would always be loyal to them. Prowl gave a small look at Bumblebee before looking away and walking over to the Decepticons.

"Prowl what are you doing?" Optimus asked in shock. Prowl turned to the team giving them an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he handed the All Spark to Nightshadow.

"NO!" Rachet yelled, Nightshadow just let out a small laugh.

"Good, you still remember where your loyalty lies." Nightshadow said shocking all of the Autobots, except Bumblebee of course.

"What does she mean?" Sari asked worried. Bumblebee just shot Prowl a glare as he went over with his team.

"She means that he still is one of them, he is still a Decepticon. He was betraying all of us." Bumblebee bitterly said. Optimus practically had a spark attack, was Bumblebee serious.

"Is… Is he telling the truth, Prowl?" Optimus asked. It was the question most of them were wondering.

"What do you think?" Prowl asked angrily to them. Nightshadow just giggled a little.

"You Autobots are so naïve." She said laughing. Bumblebee was extremely pissed about this, about all of this.

"Come on let's go." Prowl said numbly, he didn't want to start trouble and end up getting anyone hurt.

Sari was holding Bumblebee back as the Decepticons were leaving, the yellow mech was ready to lunge at them. Bumblebee got out of Sari's hold and ran to the Decepticons ready to attack. Starscream had already known the yellow mech was approaching, and quickly turned around with his sword. There was a deafening sound of metal against metal that got everyone's attention.

Prowl turned around to see Starscream's sword through Bumblebee's chest. Prowl finally noticed all the pain, anger, and sadness, that had been all result of his betrayal, across Bumblebee's face plate.

"B-Bumblebee…" Prowl said quietly to himself as the yellow mech fell to the ground. Everyone was frozen in shock, they couldn't believe what had just happened. The only one who wasn't disturbed by this was Starscream, who took satisfaction in it.

"We're leaving." Nightshadow said a bit shakily as she started to walk away. Starscream followed close behind, it was obvious that Nightshadow wasn't happy with what he had just done. Prowl stood there for a moment, unsure what to do. He wanted to stay there with Bumblebee to make sure he was ok, but he was a Decepticon, he wasn't welcomed there. Though it practically broke Prowl's spark he walked away, following the Decepticons.

"We need to get him back to the base. He's alive but not doing good." Rachet said snapping everyone out of their thoughts. Optimus looked to the medic and just nodded as he and Sari got Bumblebee and loaded him into the back of Rachets's vehicle form so he could be brought back to the base. They tried not to think about Prowl at this point, all their attention was on Bumblebee. They just hoped he could be kept online.


	9. Aftermath

"This is all my fault…" Optimus said hanging his head down in shame. Everyone looked up at their leader in shock at what he was saying. No one could believe everything that had just happened. Prowl had betrayed them, all of them, the Decepticons now have the All Spark, and Bumblebee was online but in critical care.

"I was the careless one who let him on the team with no questions asked…." Optimus said numbly, referring to Prowl.

"No, of anything it was my fault. I was the one to first find him." Bulkhead said, at this point everyone felt guilty.

"I-It wasn't anyone's fault….." Bumblebee said getting everyone's attention. He was supposed to be in the med bay, but there he was standing in the hall way.

"Bumblebee what the heck are you doing here? You can't be getting up and walking around like this!" Rachet yelled at the younger mech. Bumblebee chose to ignore this and continue what he was telling everyone.

"Prowl's the only one to blame for this…. If it wasn't for him, this wouldn't have happened…" Bumblebee said looking to the ground. It still pained him to admit this, but it was the truth and nothing could change that.

Prowl walked through the halls of the Decepticon base, it just wasn't the same. For some reason he just felt like he belonged with the Autobot crew, he felt right there. Prowl was snapped out of his thoughts when he stopped in front of one of the conference rooms, where he heard two people whispering inside. Prowl peered through the window to see it was Megatron and Nightshadow, something told the cyberninja that he would want to listen to this.

"Do you know yet if he is ok?" Nightshadow asked.

"Well if you didn't make Prowl blow his cover we would have known if he was ok right now." Megatron replied angrily. _Who are they talking about?_ Prowl asked himself. _It couldn't be one of the Autobots could it?_

"You cannot turn this around on me! You were the one that thought we weren't ready for a child, you're the reason why he is an Autobot right now, and now he's seriously injured!" Prowl let out a small gasp at Nightshadow's response, he now knew who they were talking about. The Autobot that Prowl had been the closest to, the Autobot that had almost died the other day, the Autobot that was actually a Decepticon, Bumblebee.

Everything pieced together, that was why Megatron was keeping a close eye on that team. Prowl had remembered Bumblebee tell him that he didn't know who his real parents were, that he was adopted. It all made sense now. Just the thing was, Bumblebee didn't know this, for all he knew he was an Autobot.

Prowl was too deep in thought to notice that Nightshadow and Megatron had stopped talking until the door had already opened. The two were not happy to find out that Prowl had been eavesdropping on them.

Sari walked into the med bay where her best friend was. Bumblebee had to spend his time in there until his chest was properly healed. Sari spent most her time in there to keep Bee company, but at this moment she wasn't visiting, she had to talk to him about something serious. The yellow mech had been acting a lot different since the whole thing that happened with Prowl. Everyone else just tried to get over it, but Bumblebee seemed like he couldn't. He acted angry about it in front of people, but Sari had seen multiple times where it wasn't anger on his faceplate, but sadness. Sari knew that the two were close at one point but still she didn't understand why he was so bothered by this.

"Hi, Sari." Bumblebee said, snapping Sari out of her thoughts. The maroon femme could tell that it was a fake smile on his faceplate.

"Bee are you ok?" She asked, Bumblebee looked away not making optic contact with her.

"Yeah I'm fine, Rachet said I'll be out in a couple of days." Bumblebee replied, looking back with a fake cheerful face.

"No I'm not asking if you're physically ok, I'm asking if you're ok, emotionally." Sari said.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Ever since the whole incident with Prowl you've been acting pretty depressed." Sari told the younger mech. Bumblebee frowned and crossed his arms, looking away from his best friend.

"I'm fine." Bumblebee said, Sari wasn't convinced.

"No you aren't, you try and act like you're fine, like you are just angry about it, but I know how you really feel about that, I saw the sadness in your eyes when you had to finally accept the fact that Prowl wasn't coming back. It's not healthy to hide feelings like that!" Sari told her best friend.

"I said I'm fine, I'm not upset about Prowl. There's no reason for me to be upset, he was a traitor, that's it. He shouldn't mean anything to me." Bumblebee said frustrated.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Sari asked the yellow mech suspiciously. Bumblebee just turned away from her.

"Just go away." Bumblebee said, Sari sighed to herself and left the room.

"Is this why you wanted someone to do this mission, because you wanted to spy on Bumblebee, your SON?" Prowl asked the leader somewhat angrily, Megatron was not stunned though.

"It's not your problem, and anyways why do you care?" Megatron asked calmly. Prowl crossed his arms.

"I care because I want to know why you chose me to do this mission." Prowl said.

"You're the most like an Autobot…" Megatron told the cyberninja. Prowl was confused by this.

"What do you talking about?" Prowl asked suspiciously, Megatron let a small grin reach his faceplate.

"I'm surprised you hadn't figured this out by now…. You're not one of us, you're not a Decepticon. We just took you when you were a sparkling….. Prowl you're an Autobot." Megatron said somewhat frustrated to Prowl. The cyberninja just stood frozen in place. He was an Autobot, how could he not realize this. Prowl knew that he had to talk to Bumblebee about this, about everything, the fact that the yellow mech was a Decepticon and that he was an Autobot.

"I-I have to go to my room….." Prowl said just loud enough for Megatron to hear as he walked out of the room. He had to contact Bumblebee and talk to him about this, he just hoped Bumblebee would forgive him.

When Prowl went to his room, he sat down at the monitor and got a link up. The call was accepted and Bumblebee's face appeared on the monitor screen, the yellow mech seemed a little upset when he realized it was Prowl on the monitor.

"Bumblebee how's your chest?" Prowl asked worried.

"A lot better, no thanks to you…." Bumblebee said not looking at Prowl.

"Where is everyone?" Prowl asked, not sure if Bumblebee was at the base alone.

"They're out in downtown, what's it to you?" Bumblebee angrily asked. Prowl sighed in response.

"I just wasn't sure if you were alone or not….." Prowl replied, there was an awkward moment of silence for a couple minutes.

"Bumblebee, I need to tell you something important." Prowl told the younger mech. Bumblebee looked at the cyberninja frustrated but at the same time sad.

"You let them attack me. You betrayed us. Why would I listen to you? You made it obviously clear that we mean nothing to you!" Bumblebee told Prowl angrily as he shut off the monitor.

Prowl let out a small sigh, that statement stung a lot, he thought Bumblebee was one of the only ones that would talk to him about this. Prowl guessed he was wrong.

Bumblebee walked into Sari's room, the maroon femme had just got back from being down town. The yellow mech had to talk to her, she was right, he was keeping all his feelings bundled in. Truthfully he was really upset about Prowl being gone, for some reason he didn't want to be apart from the cyberninja, there was multiple strong feelings Bumblebee had been feeling for Prowl.

"Bee, what is it?" Sari asked, snapping the yellow mech out of his thoughts. Sari was lying on her berth reading a magazine.

"We need to talk about something…" Bumblebee said quickly shutting the door so no one could hear the conversation. He grabbed a bean bag from the corner of the room and brought it over next to the bed.

"Does this have anything to do with our conversation earlier?" Sari asked as Bumblebee sat down on the bean bag chair next to her.

"Yes it does….. It's very complicated…." Bumblebee told the maroon femme. He didn't know why he had all these feelings for Prowl, that's why he went to Sari. She would know, she knows a lot about stuff like feelings, since she was a femme.

"Ok, spill!" Sari said excitedly, leaning over to the yellow mech, she didn't take much notice to the fact that for once Bumblebee wasn't excited to share this.

"Well it's weird, I don't know….. I-I miss him… I know I shouldn't but I really miss him…. I just can't believe it still…. I don't know why but I just don't want to believe that he is a Decepticon, that he's actually a bad bot…." Bumblebee said, he didn't feel comfortable telling Sari about this.

"I'm sorry to say this Bee, but sooner or later you'll have to accept that he is one of them… It's understandable for you to feel this way at first but you're going to have to let it go." Sari said giving Bumblebee a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She couldn't lie, she was starting to get a little suspicious that something else was going on. Bumblebee usually wouldn't get this upset, let alone about someone he only knew for a couple weeks. To Sari it seemed like Bumblebee may have had a crush on Prowl, but it seemed like Bumblebee didn't realize it at all. Sari decided not to bring it up because she knew either way Bumblebee would deny it, but the question still ran in her head: _Does Bumblebee actually have a crush on a Decepticon?_

Megatron sat in his quarters watching the cameras that ran throughout the whole base. His attention ran on Prowl, the cyberninja seemed to be packing up, getting ready to leave. That was definitely not good since the only place he would be going is to the group of Autobots where his son was, which meant the secret would be out. Megatron had put too much effort in keeping the secret to let it be spread around the bots.

"Are you going to do something about this?" Nightshadow asked, worried. Megatron turned to face his bondmate.

"Yes, do you want to do the honors of offlining him?" He asked, Nightshadow looked at him in shock. He was serious.

"N-No…" Nightshadow said, Megatron turned away from her seeming a bit irritated.

"Fine, I'll just have Starscream do it."


	10. New member

"Optimus, what did you call us in here for?" Bumblebee asked, leaning his face plate on one of his servos. The leader of the team had called them into the meeting room for some reason that slipped the mind of everyone.

"There's something I need to talk to all of you about." Optimus said, he seemed a bit excited but at the same time nervous. The leader waited till everyone was seated to continue.

"I have been thinking a while on this and finally decided we need another bot on this crew." Optimus said. Sari quickly looked over at Bumblebee, knowing he wouldn't be happy about this, the yellow mech looked at the leader in shock.

"D-Don't you think this is a bit too soon, remember what happened with Prowl. That could happen again." Bumblebee told the leader, hoping that he would convince Optimus.

"Bumblebee, it's been two weeks, I think it's time to get over what happened. It's not likely that something like that would happen again." Optimus said to the yellow mech. Bumblebee sighed to himself, he truthfully didn't want to get over it, he didn't want to forget.

"Besides I already chose someone…" Optimus said a little quieter, knowing that this may cause a bit of trouble.

"What!" everyone yelled, they all looked at Optimus in shock.

"How could you choose someone without us?" Bumblebee asked angrily. He felt like Optimus was just replacing Prowl.

"I'm sorry, but we need someone else to get the work done and to help us get the All Spark. He should be here soon." Optimus said as he looked at his clock.

"I'm sorry Optimus but I agree with Bumblebee here, you shouldn't have done this without us." Sari said to the leader. Optimus opened his mouth to speak when a bot entered the room. He was a blue mech, a little older than Sari.

"Uh, this is the bot I chose to be the new member of the crew." Optimus said scratching the back of his helm.

"Hey everyone…" The mech said with a small wave, his attention quickly turned to the yellow mech in the back of the room.

"Bumblebee is that you?" He asked. Bumblebee's optics quickly widened.

"Elm!" Bumblebee said surprised. Everyone looked at the two in confusion.

"You two know each other?" Sari asked the two, somewhat surprised.

"Bumblebee's my brother." Elm said to the group shocking everyone.

"Well, adopted. His parents adopted me when I was just a baby." Bumblebee said to everyone. Sari quickly slid over to Bumblebee.

"You're brother's kinda cute." She whispered with a small giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Bumblebee said as he pushed Sari away.

"Ok so you guys will be ok while we're gone?" Optimus asked Bumblebee and Elm. The two were going to stay back at the base while the others went to the main base to talk to Ultra Magnus about the All Spark.

"Don't worry Optimus we'll be fine." Bumblebee said cheerfully. Sari smiled to herself, it was good that Elm was here, it would help Bumblebee get his mind off Prowl. Sari just wasn't sure if it was good to leave the two brothers at the base alone, if Elm and Bumblebee grew up together then there was a high chance Elm was a lot like Bumblebee, meaning the two would basically wreck the whole base or do something crazy like that.

"Come on Sari" Optimus said snapping the maroon femme out of her thoughts. She must have zoned out when everyone was leaving.

"Bye guys." Sari said to Bumblebee and Elm while leaving the base. Elm elbowed his brother.

"So who's you're hot friend?" He asked, Bumblebee turned to his brother in shock.

"Her name is Sari and you can't date her, she's my best friend." Bumblebee told his brother crossing his arms.

"Fine…" Elm said with a sigh as he walked away from his brother.

"So what is there to do around here?" Elm asked looking at one of the monitors.

"Eh not much… Hey what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked walking to Elm, who had just turned on a monitor.

"I'm gonna try to intercept a call." Elm replied.

"Cool! Wait a second, I thought you were training to become a medic, how did you learn to do this?" Bumblebee asked.

"I am, one of my friends taught me how to do this. It's really easy, watch and learn!" Elm said as he started to type in multiple codes on the monitor. There was finally a couple beeps from the monitor.

"Ok so now all we have to do is wait for the monitor to pick up a transmission." Elm said. After a couple moments of waiting the monitor started to beep again and a pop up appeared.

"Did we pick up something?" Bumblebee asked staring at the screen.

"Yes, just hold on one second while I open up the link." Elm said as he pressed a button on the pop up. Bumblebee bit his lip in anticipation as the link opened.

: Starscream, are you there? : A voice asked on the transmission, the two brothers gasped in shock.

"We opened a Decepticon link!" Bumblebee said to the other.

"We should turn it off before we get in trouble." Elm said to Bumblebee.

"No way this might be interesting!" Bumblebee told his brother while he turned the sound up.

: Yes my glorious leader. : Starscream replied.

"Elm, I think Starscream is talking to Megatron." Bumblebee said and earned a 'duh' look from his brother.

"Did you get nothing from the 'glorious leader' part?" Elm asked Bumblebee.

"Shut up, you can be pretty stupid too." Bumblebee replied putting his attention back on the monitor.

: I need you to do something for me. : Megatron told the seeker.

: I'll do anything you say. : Starscream replied.

"He's such a kiss up." Bumblebee told Elm, who laughed in return.

: I need you to kill Prowl: Bumblebee gasped at what Megatron said. The yellow mech was trying to grasp why they were going to try to do this.

: Can I ask why? : Starscream asked confused.

: He's going to join the Autobots : Megatron told Starscream.

: What he's one of our best privates. : Starscream said.

: I know. I told you this would happen when Darkshadow brought him back : Megatron said angrily.

: Darkshadow should've just killed him when he was a sparkling. We shouldn't have raised an Autobot sparkling as a Decepticon. : Starscream told Megatron.

"Wait he's an Autobot!" Bumblebee yelled in shock.

"Be quiet Bumblebee." Elm whispered to his brother.

: Yeah…. Well are you going to kill him or not? : Megatron asked somewhat annoyed.

: Alright, I'll do it. : Starscream said ending the link. Elm just turned off the monitor.

"Man, I'd hate to be that Prowl guy, being killed just because he's different." Elm said to his brother, but Bumblebee wasn't listening.

'Prowl is an Autobot…. Wait a second, was that what he was going to tell me before on the comm link? That he was an Autobot and was leaving the Decepticons…. It had to be….' Bumblebee thought to himself.

"We have to save him." Bumblebee told Elm, the blue mech looked at his brother confused.

"Why?" He asked, it wasn't like he wanted this 'Prowl' guy dead, he just didn't understand why it was so important.

"I know him, h-he was a friend of mine…. I can't let him die." Bumblebee said, a surge of guilt ran through him.

"Alright, I'll help…. Just how can we defeat Starscream, I mean we don't really have much training in fighting…" Elm said. The two quietly pondered ideas for a bit until a devious smirk grew on Bumblebee's face.

"Hey Elm, do you still have access to the weapon shed?" Bumblebee asked, Elm looked at him suspicious.

"Yeah, why?" Elm asked.

"I have a plan."

Prowl walked down a road with his suitcase, he was leaving the Decepticons forever, he had to. His spark wouldn't let him stay there. Prowl truthfully didn't know where he was going to stay, since the Autobot crew wouldn't let him come back for what he did. Prowl was hoping he could win the crew back over again, especially Bumblebee. For some reason Prowl cared immensely about what Bumblebee thought of him. The black and gold ninja was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone land behind him, Prowl slowly turned around to find Starscream.

"Well, well, well, looks like I found you, traitor." Starscream said pulling out his sword.

"Starscream what are you doing?" Prowl asked stepping back a bit.

"I'm going to do what we should've done when we first found you." Starscream said as he went to slash a Prowl, luckily the cyberninja dodged the blow.

"Y-You're going to kill me?" Prowl asked shocked, the Decepticons, the people he grew up with, wanted to kill him.

"Don't worry, it will only hurt a lot." Starscream said with a laugh as he was about to slice at Prowl's helm. He was interrupted as a large laser blasted him making him drop his sword and be sent away from the black and gold mech.

"For you." A voice said with a childish laugh. 'Wait a second I know that voice…' Prowl thought to himself, he turned around to see Bumblebee accompanied by a Blue mech who was holding a laser gun.

"Bumblebee?" Prowl asked shocked, as he walked over to the yellow mech who had just picked up Starscream's sword.

"Hey Prowl." Bumblebee said blushing a tiny bit, luckily it wasn't that noticeable. Elm cleared his throat reminding the yellow mech to introduce him and Prowl.

"Oh, uh this is my brother Elm. Elm this is Prowl." Bumblebee said cheerfully. He didn't notice when Starscream got up and started to walk towards them.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Starscream said to the three, preparing to battle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's three against one, and we got better weapons than you." Bumblebee said, Starscream just slumped his shoulders.

"If I were you I'd leave and lie to Megatron telling him that everything was taken care of." Bumblebee said smugly. Starscream gave the three a glare before he flew away.

"How did you know to come here?" Prowl asked the two.

"We intercepted a transmission between Megatron and Starscream when they were making the plans to kill you." Elm told the cyberninja.

"Well thanks." Prowl said to the two. Elm realized that Bumblebee seemed to want to talk to the mech alone.

"I'm uh gonna go back to the base, I'll see you later." Elm said walking away.

"Prowl…. I'm so sorry for not helping you at first, it's just I was crushed after everything." Bumblebee said, upset. Prowl grabbed the yellow mech's hands.

"Bee, it's ok. It's totally understandable, I would've done the same thing if I were you. Let's just forget the past and move on." Prowl told the yellow mech who was blushing madly because of the fact the the two were holding hands.

"You're right, I just hope everyone else will move on and let you join the team." Bumblebee said to Prowl.

"I'm not worried, if you're on my side then we can definitely win them over and get them to let me join the team again." Prowl said giving the yellow mech a hug, making all his body heat up.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're back, I missed you." Bumblebee told the older mech.

"Come on let's go back to the base." Prowl said to Bumblebee, the two transformed and quickly headed back. Bumblebee couldn't help but ask himself, 'What are all these feelings for Prowl that I'm getting?' The yellow mech couldn't wrap his finger around it, he just wanted to be around Prowl as long as possible, but maybe, just maybe, it was a good thing to have these feelings.


	11. Realization

"You know I think I might keep this thing, I mean Starscream does owe it to me since he stabbed me in the chest." Bumblebee said as he twirled around the seekers sword. Him, Prowl, and Elm were finally almost to the base, it seemed like they had been walking forever.

"Bumblebee, I'd be careful with that." Prowl said instantly getting Bumblebee to stop playing with the sword. Now the base was in view, it would only be a couple moments till they were at the door.

"Hey do you think Optimus will be back?" Elm asked when they reached the door.

"No, he went to see Ultra Magnus that'll take at least a couple hou-" Bumblebee started to say as he opened the door to see Optimus standing there taping his foot angrily.

"Slag…" Bumblebee muttered under his breath.

"Does this feel like dejavu to anyone else?" Elm asked quietly.

"What in the name of Primus were you guys doing?" Optimus asked angrily when he noticed Prowl there.

"I-I can explain!" Bumblebee told the leader.

"So Prowl's actually an Autobot, but was raised as a Decepticon, and now he left the Decepticons who are trying to kill him?" Optimus asked after Bumblebee finished explaining. The yellow mech was in the office with leader trying to convince him to let Prowl back on the crew.

"Yup." Bumblebee told the leader.

"Do you really believe that?" Optimus asked the yellow mech, it wasn't like he was dumb just very naïve.

"I do, and I knew you wouldn't believe me so I looked in the Autobot records and found this." Bumblebee said handing the leader a paper that read 'missing sparkling' and had a picture of a sparkling Prowl.

"So can he come back on the team?" Bumblebee asked the leader.

"Fine but there are some terms, just till we can trust him." Optimus said turning away from the yellow mech.

"Ok what are the terms?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, all of the communication devices in his room will have to be taken out and someone will have to accompany him whenever he leaves the base." Optimus told the yellow mech.

"Ok, I can do that. As long as he's back on the team." Bumblebee said leaving the office, Prowl was there waiting for him.

"You're back, just for a little price…" Bumblebee said, Prowl just looked at him suspiciously.

"What type of price?" Prowl asked crossing his arms.

"Do they have to take out all the communication devices?" Prowl asked Bumblebee who was standing next to him in the hallway while Optimus and Bulkhead were taking out the devices.

"For them to feel safe, yes." Bumblebee told Prowl. The yellow mech pouted when he noticed Prowl wasn't too happy with this response.

"You don't have to be such a grumpy pants." Bumblebee told the older mech poking him playfully.

"Could you stop that?" Prowl asked the yellow mech, who giggled to himself.

"I will once you stop being so grumpy." Bumblebee told Prowl. The black and gold mech just sighed to himself and put on a smile for the yellow mech.

"There you go, that's all you had to do." Bumblebee said cheerfully.

"Can I ask you something?" Prowl asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Bumblebee asked turning to the older mech.

"Why are you helping me so much?" Prowl asked. This instantly made Bumblebee blush, truthfully he didn't know exactly why he wanted to help Prowl so much, he just felt like he should.

"I-uh, well…..You're a good mech, though it may have seemed like you were betraying us at first I realized you were really helping us…. Just no one else noticed… Good mech's don't deserve to have bad things happen to them…. No one else seems to be helping you, and well I don't want anything else bad to happen to you…. so I decided I'll be the one to help you…." Bumblebee said scratching the back of his helm, his face red from embarrassment. Prowl luckily wasn't the type to tease about stuff like that.

"Well, whatever it's worth, thank you." Prowl said as he walked into his room leaving a blushing Bumblebee in the hallway.

"Damn it, why do I always have these feelings when I'm around him?" Bumblebee quietly asked himself. Bumblebee didn't even know what these feelings were, but he knew who would. Sari. She knew a lot about feelings and stuff since she was a femme and all. Bumblebee walked over to Sari's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sari said from the other side of the door. Bumblebee opened the door, he quickly sat down next to the berth where Sari was laying reading a magazine.

"Sari, I need to talk to you!" Bumblebee told the femme.

"What is it Bee?" Sari asked putting her magazine down and sitting up to face Bumblebee.

"Well every time I'm around this bot I get this weird feeling, and well since you're a femme and all I decided to come to talk to you, because you know about this type of stuff." Bumblebee told the femme.

"Ok, well what kind of feelings have you been having around this bot?" Sari asked.

"I-I don't know… Whenever I'm around the bot I get really nervous, but at the same time I don't want to leave the bot's side….." Bumblebee started, he didn't really know how to explain the feelings he was having for Prowl. Sari motioned for him to continue.

"I don't really know how to explain it, I just…. I never felt this way before…" Bumblebee told Sari, who was grinning with her arms crossed.

"Do you think that you may be in love?" Sari asked, Bumblebee quickly jumped up from where he was sitting.

"What? No! I don't like Prowl like that!" He said quickly covering his mouth, Sari on the other hand let out a small gasp.

"Oops…." Bumblebee said blushing furiously, Sari started to giggle.

"So you've been having these feelings for Prowl." Sari said with a devious grin.

"No, no, no, it's not him!" Bumblebee said still blushing.

"You might as well give up and tell me the truth." Sari told Bumblebee. Bumblebee sighed knowing that the femme was right.

"Fine, I have been having these feelings for Prowl…." Bumblebee said facing away from her.

"But I don't love him! Remember this is Prowl, practically my complete opposite, why would I like him like that?" Bumblebee asked the femme.

"Opposites attract!" Sari said in a sing song voice, Bumblebee crossed his arms angrily.

"Shut up! I can't like him like that, he's a mech!" Bumblebee told Sari, pouting. Sari got angry at this, she didn't like the fact that Bumblebee was being so stubborn. She just couldn't understand why Bumblebee didn't realize his feelings for Prowl.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Sari asked getting Bumblebee's attention.

"Just because you think it's wrong doesn't mean you should lie to yourself like this! You shouldn't let the fact that you're both mechs get in the way!" Sari told Bumblebee hoping she would get through to the mech. Even though at first she didn't like the idea of Bumblebee having romantic feelings for Prowl, she started to warm up to the idea since she knew that it was the right thing and would make Bumblebee happy.

"Think about it, what is the only explanation for what you've been feeling around him?" Sari asked the yellow mech. Bumblebee started to blush, Sari guessed he finally realized everything.

"Love…." Bumblebee said, shocked from realizing this. This whole time, the feelings he has been having for Prowl was love.

"Exactly! I finally got through to you!" Sari said excitedly.

"I-I'm going to go to my room…" Bumblebee told Sari as he left the room. He needed to think for a while. He just couldn't believe this, he loved Prowl.

'How could I not realize this before, this is why I trust him so much. It all fits together now, why I never wanted to believe the whole Decepticon thing, why it hurt so much when we had that fight, why I didn't want to forget him, why I felt like I should be the one helping him. I'm in love with a mech, I'm in love with the mech no one trusts, I'm in love with Prowl…. Just the question is does he like me back….. what if he doesn't like me at all….. Ugh primus I hate this, I hate being so self-conscious…. I'm Bumblebee I shouldn't have these problems, I'm awesome…. Aren't I? Aghhhhh! This is terrible, I officially hate being in love…' Bumblebee thought to himself as he started to walk down the hallway.

"Hi Bumblebee." Prowl said as he walked down the hallway.

"Hi Prowl!" Bumblebee said blushing as he waved to the older mech and entered his room.

'Ok, maybe it's not so bad….. Just how do I find out whether Prowl likes me or not….. And if he doesn't like me, how do I get him to like me…. This is going to be hard….. I'm terrible at romantic stuff….' Bumblebee told himself as he plopped down on his berth.

"I hate my life sometimes…." Bumblebee grumbled as he buried his head in his pillow.

"Where are you going?" Megatron asked as he entered his room where his bondmate was packing her bags.

"I'm leaving you. I'm going to find our son." Nightshadow said closing her suitcase.

"What do you mean, why are you leaving?" Megatron asked getting a bit angry.

"I don't love you anymore I don't want to be your bondmate! I'm going to the Autobots, I'm going to find my son." Nightshadow told Megatron as she was about to leave the room.

"You aren't leaving!" Megatron said grabbing her arm. He was pissed. Nightshadow gave him a cold glare as she got out of his hold.

"I am leaving, and I'm never coming back!" Nightshadow said leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. Megatron just slammed his fist on the table.

"Damn it, she'll pay for this! Everyone will!" Megatron said angrily.


	12. Decepticon

Bumblebee sighed, it was getting harder to keep his mind off Prowl lately especially since Sari kept bringing it up. She wanted Bumblebee to 'make a move' as she would say. Truthfully Bumblebee was a bit shy on this subject, he felt like he could barely have a conversation with Prowl without making it awkward. At the moment the maroon femme was trying to convince Bumblebee to tell Prowl about his feelings.

"Come on Bumblebee, now's the perfect time! No one else is around it's just me, you, and Prowl, and since I won't interrupt or anything you two can have a moment together, if you know what I mean." Sari said giggling.

"Oh gross." Bumblebee said turning away from her.

"Come on, I know you want to." Sari told the mech making him blush.

"Ok shut up I'm not going to tell him that I- Oh, hi Prowl." Bumblebee said as Prowl walked into the room. Prowl looked suspiciously at the two who were both suddenly quiet.

"Why do I feel like I interrupted something?" Prowl asked, Sari nudged Bumblebee with a small smile.

"Uh- We were just talking about… How great it it… that you're back on the team and all…" Bumblebee said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I'm uh going to go out…. For a run…. You know got to stay in shape." Bumblebee said, blushing madly as he walked away, Sari quickly followed him.

"What are you doing? What about the whole plan to talk to Prowl?" Sari asked.

"That plan went south when Prowl walked in the room! Now I'm going to go on a run, I need to clear my mind." Bumblebee said leaving the base.

Bumblebee hated how he was always so nervous around Prowl, it caused him to make a fool of himself every time he was around the cyberninja. Bumblebee just hoped Prowl didn't think he was weird.

Bumblebee was quickly jerked out of his thoughts when he walked into something. 'Slag, I was too caught up in my thoughts that I accidently ran into someone…. Better apologize.' Bumblebee thought to himself. He looked up to see a familiar face with yellow and purple armor, Nightshadow.

"This is the second fragging time this has happened, I really need to start paying attention to where I'm going!" Bumblebee said to himself as he got up. He looked back up at Nightshadow.

"How convenient, I was actually looking for you." Nightshadow said, catching the yellow mech's attention.

"So what, are you going to kill me now or something?" Bumblebee asked taking out his stingers. Nightshadow on the other hand didn't take out her weapons.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you." Nightshadow said, Bumblebee looked at the femme in confusion.

"Then why were you looking for me?" Bumblebee asked stepping back from Nightshadow just in case she was going to try something.

"Just to talk, I've been wanting to talk to you about something for quite a while now." Nightshadow said to the yellow mech.

"Uh, ok?" Bumblebee said unsure why Nightshadow was being so nice. Nightshadow smiled at her son.

"You're a lot like your father when he was young…" Nightshadow told Bumblebee, instantly getting the mech suspicious.

"Wait a second, I was adopted, and you're a Decepticon, how would you know who my dad was?" Bumblebee asked Nightshadow, to say he was confused was an understatement.

"Have you ever been curious to why you have wings?" Nightshadow asked ignoring the question, the yellow mech's optics widened at this.

"H-How did you know I have wings?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"All Decepticons have wings." Nightshadow said, Bumblebee tensed up at this.

"What did you say?" He asked shakily. Nightshadow looked back at the mech a little shocked.

"So Prowl didn't tell you…." Nightshadow said, she could've sworn that he would've told Bumblebee the first chance he got.

"Prowl didn't tell me what?" Bumblebee asked, his voice still shaky.

"Megatron and I are your parents. I'm your mother. You're a Decepticon."

Prowl looked out the window, he was getting a little worried, Bumblebee still hadn't come home and it was getting late. Sari had even tried to comm link the yellow mech but he hadn't answered. The two were getting pretty impatient, if Optimus came back to the base and Bumblebee wasn't there he would be fragged off.

"That's it, I'm going to search for him." Prowl said, getting up from where he was sitting.

"I'll go with you." Sari said getting up too.

"No, we're going to need someone to stay here in case Bumblebee comes back." Prowl said, he knew it was against Optimus' orders but at the moment he just cared whether Bumblebee was safe or not. He had a bad feeling something was bad happened.

"Ok, fine. Just make sure Bumblebee comes back safe." Sari told the cyberninja. Prowl just nodded in return as he left the base. He quickly transformed into his vehicle mode and zoomed away trying to reach the yellow mech as fast as possible. Luckily it didn't take long for Prowl to find Bumblebee, the yellow mech kinda stuck out in the night, just the thing that got Prowl instantly worried was Nightshadow was with him.

"Come with me Bumblebee." Nightshadow said to the yellow mech.

"What join the Decepticons? No!" Bumblebee said, Prowl realized by his voice he was crying. The cyberninja knew now would be the time to interject.

"No, I left th-" Nightshadow started to say but was cut off as Prowl transformed and walked in front of Bumblebee protectively.

"Get away from him, Nightshadow!" Prowl said angrily.

"Why should I?" Nightshadow asked irritated that Prowl had interrupted her conversation with her son.

"Because I won't hesitate to slice your head off with one of my shurikens." Prowl said angrily. Nightshadow gave the cyberninja a small glare before leaving the two. Prowl turned to Bumblebee who was still crying.

"Are you ok?" Prowl asked, Bumblebee seemed not to have been listening to what he said.

"I-Is it true? Am I one of them?" Bumblebee asked shakily, oil tears running down his face.

"What are you talking about?" Prowl asked, he quickly realized that there was a chance that Nightshadow told Bumblebee about him being a Decepticon.

"She said you knew, you knew that I was a Decepticon." Bumblebee said to Prowl, more tears ran down the yellow mech's face. Prowl slumped his shoulders, Bumblebee was so happy before and Nightshadow had to ruin it.

"I didn't want you to find out this way…" Prowl told the yellow mech.

"So you did know!" Bumblebee said, crying even harder. Prowl brought the younger mech into a hug.

"I thought it would be best not to tell you… I-I'm sorry Bumblebee…." Prowl said, Bumblebee separated from the hug.

"She said I was just like my father, that I was just like Megatron." Bumblebee told Prowl, who instantly became even more pissed with Nightshadow. He didn't want to see Bumblebee hurt like this.

"Bumblebee you're nothing like him, and even if you were the slightest bit like him you wouldn't end up to do evil stuff like him." Prowl told the younger mech.

"But I'm a Decepticon, Prowl!" Bumblebee told the older mech.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Prowl told Bumblebee, taking his servos.

"Bumblebee if there was anything I learned from this whole experience it was that it doesn't matter what you're born as, what makes you an Autobot or a Decepticon is your spark, and though you may have been born as a Decepticon, your spark is 100% Autobot." Prowl said to the young mech. Prowl finally got Bumblebee to smile a bit. 'Leave it up to Prowl to make me feel better…' Bumblebee said to himself.

"Thanks Prowl." Bumblebee said hugging the older mech. Bumblebee felt like at the moment his spark was calling out for Prowl's, it took extra strength to stay away from the older mech. Bumblebee snapped out of his thoughts when Prowl started to speak again.

"No problem, as long as you're ok." Prowl told Bumblebee who blushed a bit at this comment.

"Can we not tell anyone else about this?" Bumblebee asked the older mech.

"Whatever you want." Prowl told Bumblebee.

"Thank you." Bumblebee told Prowl, an idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Uh- Prowl, this may be a weird question but… Can I spend the night in your room?" Bumblebee asked, he decided he would finally take Sari's advice.

"Sure." Prowl said blushing, luckily Bumblebee didn't notice. Bumblebee gave Prowl a small hug.

"Thank you so much, you're the best mech ever." Bumblebee told Prowl, he was still surprised that Prowl was doing all this for him. Maybe there was a possible chance for him and Prowl to be together.


	13. Love?

"So, you slept in Prowl's room last night." Sari said to Bumblebee with a smile on her face. Bumblebee sighed to himself knowing right away what she was going to ask.

"Relax nothing happened." Bumblebee told Sari flatly. Unlike Sari, he didn't expect something to happen, truthfully the only reason Bumblebee wanted to sleep in Prowl's room last night was because he was too upset to be alone.

"I don't even think he likes me anyways…." Bumblebee mumbled just loud enough for Sari to hear him. Prowl didn't seem to show much interest in him, the cyberninja seemed to prefer to be alone.

"If he doesn't like you then why would he let you sleep in his room?" Sari asked the yellow mech.

"He was probably just trying to be a good friend…" Bumblebee said. Prowl knew he was upset about what he found out, so the cyberninja was probably just being nice.

"Why would he need to be a good friend to you?" Sari asked, she had no clue about the meeting with Nightshadow and Bumblebee didn't plan on telling her about it.

"Something happened yesterday… I-I don't really want to talk about it…." Bumblebee said facing away from the maroon femme. Bumblebee didn't really want to give away anything, but he knew Sari would at least ask some questions

"Was it something bad? Are you ok?" Sari asked a bit worried, Bumblebee just sighed

"Yeah it was bad, but Prowl helped me and I'm better now, I'll be ok….." Bumblebee told Sari. The femme relaxed a bit until something went through her mind.

"Wait, is this why you came home so late?" Sari asked, the yellow mech looked back at the femme.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore…" Bumblebee told Sari, walking into another room. Sari just grumbled in frustration knowing Bumblebee was purposely hiding something.

"Yeah that's totally the reason he came home late." Sari told herself, she quickly turned around when she heard someone approaching her, it was Prowl.

"Sari, can I talk to you about something?" Prowl asked the femme, for some reason Sari had a hunch that it was about Bumblebee.

"Sure. What is it?" Sari asked.

"Well, Bumblebee's been acting a bit weird lately and I was wondering if you knew what was going on…" Prowl said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Sari at first didn't know how to answer since Bumblebee didn't want Prowl to know he liked him. Sari decided to play dumb and ask an oh so obvious question.

"How has he acting weird?" Sari asked the cyberninja. Prowl looked as though he was trying to think of a way to describe it.

"Well he's being unusually nice to me lately…. He just isn't his usual self." Prow told Sari. Sari knew she couldn't tell Prowl anything so she had to come up with something quick.

"That's not much of a bad thing, but, uh, if it's a problem then you should talk to him about it. It's not much of my business." Sari said not looking Prowl in the optics. The older mech just sighed.

"I can't talk to Bumblebee about it, he won't tell me anything." Prowl told Sari.

"Well maybe it's nothing…" Sari suggested.

"No, there's definitely something behind it, I can tell." Prowl told Sari.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you if there was a reason or not… it's really his business with you… If it's important he'll tell you when he's ready." Sari said walking away from the mech. She was almost down the hallway when she was stopped by Elm.

"Sari there's someone on the monitor that wants to talk to you, I think it's your sister." Elm told her. Sari immediately brightened up, she loved her sister, Kara. Lately she hasn't been able to see her, Kara was caught up with her bondmate and their sparkling, so Sari was eager to talk to her.

"Ok, thank you Elm." Sari said giving the blue mech a warm smile as she walked to the monitor. Just like Elm said, there was Kara.

"Hi Sari, how have you been?" Kara asked her sister.

"Good, how about you?" Sari asked, though she already knew the answer. Her sister was always good, Kara could handle almost anything thrown her way.

"I've been pretty good, busy but good. Nikki has been a handful lately." Kara said with a small laugh. Nikki was Kara and Bolt's sparkling, Sari had been there when she was born 6 months ago.

"I bet, it would be really hard take care of a sparkling." When Sari said this her sister seemed to look a little disappointed.

"What?" Sari asked confused.

"Well…. Bolt and I haven't had a night off since Nikki was born…. We were going to ask you if you would take care of her for a couple days…." Kara said scratching the back of her helm.

"I'll still take care of her! If I need any help I'll ask Rachet, he knows about stuff like that." Sari said excitedly, truthfully she knew she could handle taking care of a sparkling.

"You sure?" Kara asked, being a normal over protective parent.

"I'm positive." Sari said with a smile, Kara lightened up at this.

"Ok I'll be over in a couple hours." Kara said with a smile as she shut off the monitor.

'I'm going to rock at this' Sari thought to herself. 'Now, I just have to wait for Kara to get here.'

"What are you doing?" Elm asked Sari who seemed to be having a staring contest with the door.

"I'm waiting for my sister to come, I'm going to baby sit for her." Sari said still facing the door.

"I don't think staring at the door will make her come any faster." Elm told the maroon femme.

"I know, I'm just excited. This is going to be like a test on how well I'll cope when I'm an adult and have a family." Sari said finally looking back at Elm. The two were actually starting to hang out more, not that much to the liking of Bumblebee. The yellow mech insisted that the two shouldn't hang out, he told Sari that he didn't want his brother to date her because he would end up hurting her. Elm was a bit of a player so Sari could understand.

The doorbell rang at the base and Sari quickly perked up. She quickly ran to the door, when she opened it her sister Kara walked in, Nikki in her arms.

"Hi!" Sari said cheerfully.

"Hi, Bolt's bringing in everything you'll need for taking care of Nikki." Kara told her sister, she still looked a little worried.

"Kara, just relax. Everything will be fine." Sari said as Bolt came in and put down the bags.

"I know, I know…. If there's any problems just call us." Kara told Sari as she handed Nikki to her.

"Come on, we have dinner reservations." Bolt said grabbing his bondmate's servo.

"Ok, bye Sari. Bye Nikki." Kara said as her and Bolt left the base. Sari looked down at Nikki and smiled.

"Looks like we're going to have some bonding time." The maroon femme told the sparkling as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Elm.

"So this is your niece?" Elm asked looking over at the pink sparkling. Sari just nodded in response, she didn't even notice everyone else walk in the room.

"Did someone just leave the base? And why is there a sparkling here?" Optimus asked walking over to Sari.

"My sister just came and dropped off her sparkling Nikki. I'm going to baby sit for her." Sari told the others.

"A sparkling! I wanna see!" Bumblebee said running over to Sari, he was stopped by Ratchet.

"Bumblebee, we all learned from the last time you almost destroyed the base that you're not responsible…. At all. I think everyone could agree that it would be best for you to stay away from the sparkling." Ratchet told the yellow mech.

"Awww, but-" Bumblebee started but was cut off.

"No but's Bumblebee." Ratchet said, Bumblebee crossed his arms.

"For the record it wasn't my fault the oven exploded, half the furniture broke, and the base almost caught on fire." Bumblebee said walking off.

"Sometimes I'm surprised the kid even passed school." Ratchet mumbled to himself.

"I heard that!" Bumblebee said turning to Ratchet.

"Come on Bumblebee, let's go somewhere else. How about we play that new video game you got?" Prowl said to Bumblebee, not wanting the yellow mech to start a fight with the old medic. The two then walked away into another room.

"Sari are you sure you can take care of a sparkling?" Optimus asked the maroon femme.

"It's only for a couple of days, anyways how hard could it be?" Sari asked, at that moment Nikki started to cry.

"You had to ask…." Ratchet grumbled.

"Ok someone really needs to get her to stop crying." Elm said. Nikki had been causing a fit for a good megacycle.

"Where's Ratchet, he could help." Sari said to Elm.

"He left with Optimus and Bulkhead to go on patrol 30 cycles ago, remember." Elm said, Sari grumbled to herself.

"I was wrong, I can't handle this." Sari said defeated.

"Do you guys need any help?" Bumblebee asked entering the room.

"No!" Elm said to his brother, knowing he wasn't responsible enough to help them.

"Fine, whatever. And by the way it might be a good idea to change her diaper." Bumblebee said walking out of the room. Sari and Elm shared a shocked glance.

"That's actually a good idea." Elm said to Sari.

"I know…" Sari said still shocked.

"But it came from Bumblebee." Elm said, his brother was definitely not the brightest mech when it came to common sense.

"I know, and he was right." Sari said after checking Nikki's diaper.

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" Elm asked the maroon femme.

"No, do you?" Sari asked hoping Elm could help her out with this.

"No." Elm said. It seemed like at the same time they both came up with an idea, it may have been a risky idea but it was their only hope at this point.

"Bumblebee!" They said in unison, the yellow mech walked back in the room with a sly smile.

"I was right wasn't I?" Bumblebee asked the two.

"Yes…. Please help us." Sari said handing Nikki to Bumblebee. The yellow mech set her down on the training table.

"How did you learn how to take care of a sparkling?" Elm asked the yellow mech as he was changing the sparkling's diaper.

"I took a baby-sitting class before, you know, just in case I ever needed it." Bumblebee said with a small shrug.

"I mean I'm not half as good as an actual parent, I'm just good enough to get the job done." Bumblebee said lifting up Nikki who stopped crying and now had on a fresh diaper.

"Bumblebee, can you take care of Nikki for the next couple of days?" Sari asked, Elm noticed the maroon femme was upset.

"Sure." Bumblebee said giving his best friend a warm smile. Bumblebee quickly realized Elm wanted to be with Sari alone, so he took Nikki and left the room.

"Are you ok?" Elm asked after Bumblebee left. Elm noticed in the past few cycles Sari seemed to have gotten pretty upset.

"I-It's just… My whole life I wanted to have a family of my own, but now…. I feel like I can't do that… I mean, I couldn't even take care of my own niece." Sari said upset, Elm put his arm around the femme, he didn't like to see her upset.

"Just because you don't know how to take care of a sparkling yet doesn't mean you won't be a good parent. When you do have a family you'll learn, and we'll be here to help you." Elm said with a warm smile. Sari started to get a bit better.

"Thanks… You know, Bumblebee doesn't give you much credit… You're really sweet." She said causing the older mech to blush, and before Elm knew it the two were kissing. He didn't really care how it happened, he just enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Well that was unexpected." Elm said after the two separated.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sari started but was cut off when Elm put his arms around her waist.

"I didn't say I disliked it." Elm said with a smile, Sari just blushed in response.

Prowl walked into the living room to find Bumblebee on the couch holding Nikki. The cyberninja walked over to the couch and sat next to the yellow mech.

"Didn't Ratchet say to stay away from Nikki?" Prowl asked, Bumblebee looked up startled for a moment. Prowl guessed the yellow mech hadn't realized he was there.

"Yeah, but Sari wants me to help… Anyways it's kinda fun." Bumblebee said smiling cheerfully. There was a couple moments of silence before he spoke up again.

"Have you ever thought about having a family?" Bumblebee asked catching Prowl off guard.

"Huh?" The older mech asked as he felt his face plate heat up, which was very unlike himself.

"I mean, have you ever thought about when you were older and what your family would be like?" The yellow mech asked.

"Not really, I don't know… I never really pictured me having a family…." Prowl said, he could've sworn that for a moment Bumblebee looked upset.

"Oh…." The yellow mech said facing away from the older mech, Prowl was about to ask what was bothering him when Bumblebee stood up.

"Well I should go put Nikki in her crib, I'll see you later." The yellow mech said, not showing one sign of being upset, as he walked off. 'Maybe it was nothing.' Prowl said to himself.

Prowl had this strange feeling, it was weird he always had it when he was around Bumblebee. Prowl wasn't sure what the feeling was, he had never experience it before. Prowl shook off his thoughts, he didn't want to think about this right now. Prowl got up and went to his room, he needed to meditate, to clear his mind.

The cyberninja sat down in a lotus position and attempted to clear his processor, for some reason it seemed particularly hard this time. Multiple things kept popping up in his processor, for some reason Bumblebee was one of them. Prowl still couldn't get rid of that feeling he had when he was around the yellow mech. Suddenly an idea popped in his head, what if it wasn't a feeling he had when he was around Bumblebee, but a feeling he had for Bumblebee. Prowl quickly shook off the thought of that, it would make no sense. The cyberninja tried again to clear his processor, this time a question burned in his head. 'What do I want to do with my life? What do I want to make me happy?'

Prowl grumbled to himself, he just couldn't clear his mind at all. Prowl opened his optics, knowing not to bother trying to meditate anymore, the cyberninja's frustration soon was replaced with shock and confusion. Prowl was no longer in his room, he was lying down in a completely foreign bed.

Prowl sat up from where he was lying, he noticed that the bed sheets next to him were disturbed. 'Was someone lying next to me?' Prowl asked, he noticed there was a note on the pillow. Prowl picked it up, still confused on what the heck was going on. The note read 'I'll be back in a little bit, just had to go to the store.'

Before Prowl could question the note, two young bots walked in the room. One was a yellow femme while the other was a black mech, they both were mere children. 'What the frag is going on?' Prowl asked himself, he didn't understand, who's house was he in, who was he sleeping with, and who's kids are these?

"Good morning dad." The yellow femme said. Prowl's optics widened in shock, he was their dad? 'This has to be a dream…' Prowl told himself. The two children jumped up on the bed.

"Where's mom?" The black mech asked, looking up at Prowl.

"Uh… Your mother went to the store…" Prowl said, scratching the back of his head. Everyone perked up at the sound of the door downstairs opening.

"I'm home." A familiar voice said from downstairs.

"Mom!" The two kids said jumping off the bed and running downstairs, Prowl was close behind. 'It can't be…' He said to himself. He knew that voice, just it wouldn't make sense. When Prowl was downstairs he found his answer as he faced a familiar yellow mech.

"Bumblebee…" Prowl said in disbelief. He knew this had to be a dream or something, it was totally unrealistic. Prowl just didn't understand why he would have a dream where Bumblebee was his bondmate, unless…. Prowl shook off the thought, he couldn't like Bumblebee like that could he…. It could explain why he would be dreaming about the two being together…

"Hey, why don't you guys go in the other room and play for a bit?" Bumblebee said to the kids, snapping Prowl out of his thoughts. The yellow mech seemed to notice something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Bumblebee asked bringing Prowl into the kitchen.

"I-I'm fine, I just need to sit down." Prowl said grabbing a chair and sitting down, he was trying to grasp everything. He had to find out what this feeling he had for the yellow mech was.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale… I can call Ratchet if you want." Bumblebee said, a bit worried.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Prowl said, Bumblebee smiled and walked over to one of the cabinets, pulling out some plates.

"Ok, are you eating breakfast?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, I'll have..." Prowl started but was cut off by Bumblebee.

"Hot oil cakes." The yellow mech, Prowl's optics widened.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Prowl asked, Bumblebee let out a small giggle.

"Prowl, that's been your favorite thing to eat for breakfast since we bonded. I think I'd know." The yellow mech said playfully. Prowl finally pulled together his thoughts, he knew what he would have to do to find out what this feeling was for Bumblebee. The cyberninja went over to the yellow mech and pulled him into a kiss, something he would never have done before, and he finally got his answer. His answer to what the feeling was for Bumblebee, and why he was having it.

Prowl quickly shot up from his bed, he was back in his own room. 'It was just a dream.' Prowl said to himself. Though it was just a dream he finally figured everything out, he just could believe it. He loved Bumblebee.


	14. Together

"Bye Kara, bye Nikki." Sari said before closing the door, her sister had just come to pick up Nikki. Even though Bumblebee was the one mainly taking care of Nikki, she would still miss her.

"Well now we have some time alone." Elm said putting his arms around Sari's waist. The two had been together for a couple days now, and to Sari things looked promising.

"Kid coming through the room." Bumblebee said as he walked in the room, stopping the couple just as they were about to kiss. Bumblebee wasn't too happy that they were together, but he would still support them if it made them happy.

"Come on, do you have to come in here when we're about to kiss?" Elm asked, a bit irritated with his brother.

"Hey, you two are the ones that can get a room." Bumblebee told his brother with a small laugh.

"Once you get a femme friend, I am so going to torment you." Elm said. Bumblebee and Sari exchanged a small glance, Elm still didn't know about the crush Bumblebee had on Prowl.

"What? What's wrong?" Elm asked noticing the glance the two shared.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Bumblebee said. Sari looked unsure at this.

"Bee, maybe you should just tell him." Sari said, getting Elm even more confused.

"Tell me what?" Elm asked, Bumblebee crossed his arms.

"I'm not telling him." The yellow mech said stubbornly.

"It's not that big of a deal, you shouldn't keep it a secret from your own brother." Sari told Bumblebee.

"What the frag is going on?" Elm asked a bit frustrated, Sari motioned for Bumblebee to tell him. The yellow mech sighed, he didn't really want Elm to know about his feelings for Prowl. Bumblebee knew Elm wouldn't accept it, but then again it would be hard for anyone to accept their brother is gay.

"I-I'm gay…" Bumblebee said looking away from Elm, he could sense his brother was in shock.

"Uh, do you know this for sure?" Elm asked, Bumblebee knew the real question he was asking was did he like a mech.

"Yes… I'm positive…" Bumblebee said scratching the back of his head.

"He likes Prowl." Sari said, Bumblebee shot her a small glare.

"Is this true?" Elm asked still in shock. Bumblebee sighed knowing he would have to tell his brother.

"Yes… it's true…." Bumblebee said looking away from his brother. Before Elm could speak his mind Prowl came in the room, Bumblebee quickly perked up.

"Optimus has something he needs to talk to us about, he wants us in the meeting room." Prowl said, Bumblebee quickly joined Prowl. Elm could hear the yellow mech ask Prowl multiple questions as they walked out of the room.

"Elm are you ok?" Sari asked snapping the blue mech out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Elm said, he was still shocked from what he just found out, Sari sighed knowing Elm wouldn't tell her if something was wrong anyways.

"Come on, let's find out what Optimus wants." Sari said to Elm. The two entered the meeting room holding hands. Sari noticed Elm glaring at Bumblebee and Prowl who were chatting, possibly flirting.

"Just let them be." Sari told Elm, practically dragging him to their seats. Sari knew she would have to keep her eyes on Elm, she didn't want him screwing up Bumblebee's chance of getting with Prowl. Everyone's attention went to Optimus as he walked in the room.

"Optimus what is this about?" Ratchet asked the leader, whatever it was everyone could tell by the leader's expression that it was serious.

"It's about the All Spark." Optimus said, instantly causing chatter.

"The All Spark is with the Deceptcions, did the elite guard get it back?" Bumblebee asked, once the chatter stopped.

"No, we're going to get it back." Optimus said, almost everyone's jaw dropped at this response.

"You do realize we're a repair crew, right? The only ones who actually had training for battle was you and Prowl, and truthfully I don't think that is enough to get the All Spark back from the Decepticons!" Bumblebee said, standing up from where he was sitting.

"Prime, the kid's right. We can't get the All Spark back from the Decepticons." Rachet told the leader, Optimus didn't seem too happy with this response.

"We can, and we will. We'll train everyday if we have to." Optimus said earning a bit of a groan from everyone else.

"Does Ultra Magnus know about this?" Prowl asked the leader.

"Yes, he's the one who came up with the idea." Optimus told everyone.

"Great, that means we can't get out of this." Bumblebee mumbled, earning a stern look from Optimus.

"I know you guys don't want to do this but it's our responsibility to get the All Spark back." Optimus said leaving the room. Bumblebee slammed his head down on the table.

"Sometimes I hate being the good guys." Bumblebee muttered under his breath.

Prowl sighed to himself as he left his room, it was still early in the morning. For some reason time seemed to go by slower, Prowl wasn't sure whether it was because there was a lack of things to do or if it was the fact that a certain yellow mech kept coming up in his processor. Prowl was now positive he loved the yellow mech, he just didn't know whether he should make a move or not.

Prowl entered the living room and was met by Bumblebee. 'Of course.' Prowl thought to himself, he found it ironic the way Primus worked.

"Oh, hi Prowl." Bumblebee said cheerfully, getting up from the couch. Bumblebee was always cheerful, it was one of the many things Prowl liked about him.

"Hey." Prowl said, giving the younger mech a warm smile.

"Uh, I was just gonna go make some breakfast… Want anything?" Bumblebee asked, the yellow mech was finally allowed to cook again after he proved he was responsible by taking care of Nikki. Prowl realized how hungry he was at the mention of breakfast and decided it would be good to get something to eat.

"Sure, I'll have…" Prowl started but was cut off by Bumblebee.

"Let me guess, hot oil cakes." Bumblebee said with a small laugh. Prowl's optics widened, remembering the dream he had before. 'Is this a sign?' Prowl asked himself.

"You knew it was my favorite breakfast food?" Prowl asked, still surprised by how ironic this was.

"Well you seemed to eat it a lot, so I just guessed it was…" Bumblebee said, blushing as he scratched the back of his head. Prowl smiled at the young mech and followed him as they went to the kitchen.

The two didn't notice Elm in the other room glaring at Prowl. He didn't like the fact that Bumblebee was gay, let alone that he liked Prowl of all bots. Sari walked in the room and noticed Elm, she did not like where this seemed to be going.

"Elm, you told Bee that you were ok with everything." Sari said putting a hand on her mech friend's shoulder.

"And?" Elm said, Sari sighed he was still trying to convince everyone that he was ok but it wasn't fooling anyone.

"And you were lying. You need to stop whatever this is. Bumblebee really likes Prowl, and it seems like Prowl likes Bee, you shouldn't be ruining it by acting like this." Sari said trying to get through to Elm, sometimes he could be as stubborn as Bumblebee.

"He's my little brother I need to make sure he's safe." Elm said flatly.

"Elm he is safe, and Prowl will protect him if he runs into any trouble. You need to accept it, Bumblebee's growing up, and he doesn't need his brother to watch out for him anymore." Sari said leaving the room. Elm sighed, Sari was right, he had to stop being so protective over his brother. Elm looked back over to Bumblebee in the other room, he was now eating breakfast with Prowl, the two were laughing and joking around.

He doesn't need me anymore…" Elm said to himself as he left the room.

"Hey Bee, I was wondering… What are you doing later?" Prowl asked after he was done eating. He decided it was time to make a move and ask Bumblebee out on a date.

"Nothing, why?" Bumblebee asked, not catching on at first.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you would want to go to a movie together or something…" Prowl said nervously. Bumblebee perked up as realization hit.

"Wait, do you mean like on a date?" Bumblebee asked catching on to Prowl. The cyberninja started to blush.

"Uh…. Well, umm…. Yes… but only if you wanted to…" Prowl stammered on, very unlike his usual demeanor. Bumblebee smiled excitedly.

"Slag yeah!" He said catching Prowl by surprise. The ninja bot truthfully didn't think Bumblebee would want to go on a date with him. 'Maybe he likes me back…' Prowl thought to himself.

"Ok, we can leave in a couple of hours." Prowl said, giving the yellow mech a smile as he walked away. Bumblebee instantly grew nervous as well as excited.

"Oh my Primus, we're going on a date…." Bumblebee said in disbelief, he got up from where he was sitting and quickly ran to Sari's room, he didn't bother knocking on the door, he just burst in.

"Sari, Sari, Sari, you won't believe it!" Bumblebee said practically jumping up and down. Sari looked at the yellow mech a bit surprised still from him just bursting in and confused on why he was so happy.

"What is it, Bee?" Sari asked as she stood up from her bed and walked over to her best friend.

"Prowl asked me out on a date!" Bumblebee said happily, a grin quickly grew on Sari's face.

"Seriously? Omigosh, we have to get you ready!" Sari said taking Bumblebee's servo and dragging him down to her make up chair.

"Sari, you are not giving me a makeover." Bumblebee told the femme, Sari crossed her arms.

"I'll make it look natural! Do you want to look hot or not?" Sari asked, Bumblebee was about to answer when Elm walked in.

"Oh, hey Bumblebee. What are you doing in here?" Elm asked, Bumblebee smiled feeling like he'd been saved.

"I was telling Sari about something that happened." Bumblebee said, Elm looked confused about this. Sari decided if Bumblebee wasn't going to tell Elm what happened she would.

"Prowl asked him out on a date." Sari said earning a glare from Bumblebee.

"Oh did he?" Elm asked, Sari and Bumblebee could tell he wasn't too happy about this.

"Yeah…. We're going to the movies." Bumblebee said scratching the back of his head, Sari decided to use this time to get Elm on her side for the subject of makeup.

"Ok, so do you agree that if he's going on his first date he should wear makeup?" Sari asked.

"Sari can you not destroy the little bit of a mech that's left in me." Bumblebee said crossing his arms.

"I agree with Bumblebee on this one. No mech should be forced to wear makeup." Elm said. Sari pouted.

"Fine, at least let me help you get ready with everything else." Sari said, she loved helping friends get ready for things like dates.

Elm was sitting down with Prowl while they were waiting for Bumblebee, who was almost done getting ready. Elm wanted to have a little chat with the ninja bot before he went on a date with his brother.

"Ok, we need to go over a couple things before you take out my brother." Elm said turning to Prowl. The cyberninja wasn't too surprised with this, Prowl knew Elm would be protective over Bumblebee.

"First off, if he come's home hurt I won't hesitate to shoot you. Secondly, if you pressure him into anything he doesn't want to do, I won't hesitate to shoot you. Thirdly, if you get him into any trouble I-" Elm started but was cut off by Prowl.

"You won't hesitate to shoot me, I got the pattern." Prowl said, earning a glare from the blue mech.

"Listen you don't have to worry about any of that happening. I'll make sure Bee comes home safe, sound, and perfectly happy." Prowl said reassuring Elm. Right then Bumblebee came out of his room with Sari.

"I'm ready!" Bumblebee said cheerfully. Prowl smiled, he definitely wouldn't outwardly say it, but Bumblebee looked hot, the yellow mech always did.

"Ok let's go." Prowl said, getting up from where he was sitting and opening the door.

"Bye guys, see you later." Bumblebee said as he left the base with Prowl. Bumblebee grabbed Prowl's servo as they were walking to the movies, causing the older mech to blush.

"So, uh, what made you ask me out tonight?" Bumblebee asked blushing slightly. Prowl decided it would just be best to tell the yellow mech the truth about his feelings.

"I realized I had feelings for you, and decided to make a move." Prowl said, Bumblebee smiled.

"You have no clue how much I wanted to hear that you liked me." Bumblebee said catching Prowl by surprise. So Bumblebee did have feelings for him. The two had finally reached the movie theater.

"You know you don't have to buy everything, I brought money." Bumblebee said to Prowl, the cyberninja had paid for the tickets and was now insisting on paying for the snacks too.

"I know, but I want to. Just think of it as my treat." Prowl said, handing the money to the cashier.

"Well, thank you then." Bumblebee said with a small laugh as they went into the room playing their movie. Bumblebee wanted to see a scary movie, Prowl didn't object since it was almost definite that Bumblebee would be latched on to him the whole time.

"Hey Bee, there's something I want to talk to you about." Prowl said to Bumblebee.

"Ok shoot." Bumblebee said, curious to what had to say.

"Ok, well I like you a lot, and, well, now I know you like me too. I was just wondering if you would want to be together." Prowl said, blushing.

"Wait, together as in mech-friends?" Bumblebee asked, Prowl nodded. Bumblebee smiled, knowing the perfect way to answer the question. The yellow mech leaned in, catching the older mech in a kiss. At first Prowl was shocked, but he soon melted into it.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes." Prowl said after the two separated, Bumblebee just giggled in response.

"So, should we keep this from everyone else?" Prowl asked as he and Bumblebee walked back to the base, holding servos. The movie was good, but for most of it the two were kissing.

"I think we should, just to keep them out of our business." Bumblebee said, Prowl was happy they agreed on this subject, the last thing he wanted was to get in a fight with the yellow mech. Prowl let go of Bumblebee's servo when they arrived at the base, not wanting to raise suspicion. The only ones that knew the two went out on a date were Sari and Elm.

Prowl opened the door to the base, the two entered and were shocked to find Nightshadow there. Bumblebee took out his stingers while Prowl took out his shurikens, both were ready in case Nightshadow was to try something. Sari came running in, going in between the two mechs and Nightshadow.

"Relax, she's an Autobot now!" Sari told Prowl and Bumblebee. The two put away their weapons.

"Is this true?" Prowl asked, Nightshadow nodded her head. Bumblebee just looked shocked.

"I'm now part of the team." Nightshadow told them.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked a bit irritated, he still didn't trust Nightshadow and he didn't want to come to terms with the fact that she was his mother.

"I can help you all train so you can get the All Spark back, Ultra Magnus sent me here after I switched sides to the Autobots." Nightshadow said, Prowl could tell Bumblebee was a bit upset so he decided it would be best to get the yellow mech to do something else and get his mind off of this.

"Come on Bee let's go in your room and play some video games or something." Prowl said, Bumblebee crossed his arms, he knew what Prowl was doing and it was working. Alone time with the ninja bot seemed a lot more appealing than staying out here talking to his mother who abandoned him.

"Fine." Bumblebee said leaving the room with Prowl. It was nice to spend time with the older mech, especially now since they finally confessed their feelings. Bumblebee decided that he wasn't going to let Nightshadow ruin his happiness, not now. Not ever.


	15. Party

"Come on Optimus please!" Bumblebee pleaded. The yellow mech insisted on having a party at the base. Some were on board with the idea, like Elm and Sari, while others (mainly Ratchet) found it a terrible idea.

"Why should we have a party?" Optimus asked, not finding a point in it.

"To relax, I think we deserve it after all the work we did!" Bumblebee said.

"That's bogus." Ratchet mumbled under his breath. Bumblebee shot the medic a small glare, he then looked over to Prowl hoping the ninja would help him out.

"Don't look at me I hate almost all the Autobots, I don't want them here half-drunk." Prowl whispered to Bee. He only trusted the small Autobot crew, no one else. Bumblebee pouted and crossed his arms, it was obvious the yellow mech was starting to give up.

"I think it's a good idea. Optimus think how hard you work, wouldn't you want to have a day to spend with your friends?" Elm said, he wasn't going to let his brother give up on a party. Bumblebee smiled as he realized that they were finally getting through to Optimus.

"And, we can always invite Elita-1." Bumblebee said with a smile. Optimus let out a sigh, the yellow mech was using his crush on Elita-1 against him, but he may be able to make a move if she came over here. Maybe it was a good idea…..

"Fine…" He said holding the ridge between his optics. Bumblebee jumped up from where he was sitting in excitement.

"I'll get the decorations!" Bumblebee said.

"I'll get the snacks!" Elm yelled giving his brother a high five.

"I'll send out the invitations." Sari told the two, going over to one of the monitors.

"Don't invite Sentinel!" Bumblebee and Elm yelled at the same time.

"I'm going to lose my processer." Ratchet grumbled as he left the room. Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"Prowl wanna come with me?" Bumblebee asked, the cyberninja just got up from where he was sitting and joined the yellow mech without a word. When the two left the base and were out of everyone's sight Bumblebee grabbed Prowl's servo.

"I know you don't like the other Autobots, but can you at least try to have fun tonight?" Bumblebee asked the older mech as the two were walking to the store.

"I can't make any promises." Prowl said, Bumblebee could tell he wasn't looking forward to having a party. The yellow mech just hoped he could get the cyberninja to enjoy it by the end of the night.

Bumblebee stood up on a ladder, his newly bought streamers in hand, it was his job to decorate the base for the party so he had to get everything set up before anyone arrived. The yellow mech stretched towards the ceiling, trying to get the streamers hung up, he barely noticed Nightshadow walk in. The purple and yellow femme was pretty anti-social, she spent most of her time in her room. Unlike Prowl, who easily got along with the small group of Autobot 'outsiders', Nightshadow didn't get along with anyone. She didn't have anything in common with them and was too stubborn to try and make friends like Prowl did. As far as Bumblebee was concerned, Nightshadow was a stuck up bitch who didn't belong. The yellow mech found it funny that she couldn't fit in with the crew, or as Nightshadow liked to call them, the small group of rejects and nobodies.

"What are you doing?" Nightshadow asked, she wanted to get Bumblebee to like her so they could have the mother/son bond, but the yellow mech always shut her out. Bumblebee truthfully had no interest in getting close to her.

"I'm decorating for the party we're having." Bumblebee said coldly, he felt it was an obvious answer. Nightshadow sighed and started to walk away since she could tell the yellow mech didn't want to talk to her, she noticed Prowl on the couch read a newspaper and decided to join him. Surely Prowl would treat her with respect.

"Why are they always so rude and secretive?" Nightshadow asked referring to the Autobots, she wasn't used to being treated like this. Back when she was with the Decepticons she was treated with the upmost respect. Prowl could get along with the Autobots because like them he was an outsider, but not Nightshadow, she wasn't anything like them.

"It's because they don't trust you." Prowl said calmly as he flipped a news page.

"Well… how did you get them to trust you?" Nightshadow asked, she hoped there was a quick solution to this problem so she could finally be treated nicely. When Prowl stifled a sarcastic laugh she knew that gaining their trust wouldn't be as easy as she hoped.

"When I get there I'll tell you." Prowl said, indicating that he still hasn't gained all of the Autobots' trust. It seemed the only one who trusted him 100% was her son, Bumblebee.

"Wait, then why are you treated so well by them?" Nightshadow asked, not able to understand how Prowl did it. The cyberninja put down the newspaper and faced Nightshadow.

"It's because I try to be nice to them and treat them with respect." Prowl told her.

"But I don't trust them! I'm not going to treat them nicely!" Nightshadow said angrily. Prowl now knew where Bumblebee got his complaining from.

"That's the problem. If you want them to trust you, you have to trust them." Prowl told her as he stood up from where he was sitting and left to go help Bumblebee, who was now wobbling on the ladder, trying to keep his balance. The cyberninja knew Nightshadow had a long way to go to becoming an Autobot, the only reason Prowl was doing well so far was because Bumblebee had been helping him out.

"You do know it's hopeless to try and help her, right?" Bumblebee asked when Prowl walked over, snapping the ninja out of his thoughts. The yellow mech had finally caught his balance again.

"Yes, but she might as well know why you guys dislike her." Prowl said, earning a laugh from the younger bot. The ladder that Bumblebee was on started to shake again causing the yellow mech to go off balance.

"Do you need help?" Prowl asked, not wanting Bumblebee to fall off the ladder.

"No, I'll be f-Aghhh" Bumblebee started but broke out in a slight scream as he fell off the ladder, luckily Prowl was there to catch the yellow mech.

"If you laugh I will kick you." Bumblebee told the cyberninja, blushing. Prowl just gave the yellow mech a teasing smile. The two were caught up looking in each other's optics when Sari entered the room. The maroon femme smiled at the sight of the two lovingly staring into each other's optics while Bumblebee was in Prowl's arms.

"So I'm taking it your date went well." Sari said with a small giggle. Bumblebee blushed even more, he hadn't told Sari about the two being together, he hadn't even told her what happened on the date. Bumblebee didn't tell Elm or Sari how the date went, making them believe it wasn't that interesting.

"I-I fell off the ladder, Prowl was just catching me." Bumblebee said still blushing as he got out of Prowl's arms. The black and gold mech was a bit irritated that the maroon femme interrupted what could have been a romantic moment.

"." Sari said playfully.

"Oh just shut up, why are you even here?" Bumblebee asked crossing his arms, he was excited to have alone time with Prowl.

"People are going to start arriving soon." Sari said, as if almost on cue, the doorbell rang. Prowl started to walk out of the room, not wanting to be around other Autobots, but was jerked back to where he stood before by Bumblebee.

"You're staying." Bumblebee told Prowl, earning a groan from the older mech. It was funny how Prowl would only allow Bumblebee to boss him around like this. Prowl sighed to himself as Bumblebee went to the door and greeted his friends. 'This is going to be a long night.'

Bumblebee walked over to Prowl, who was sitting down at the table drinking high grade. The cyberninja had been sitting at the table alone for almost all of the party, he wasn't much of a social butterfly like Bumblebee. The yellow mech had been coming over every cycle to talk to the ninja for a bit.

"Hey Prowlie." Bumblebee said childishly as he sat next to the cyberninja.

"You know you don't have to come in sit with me if you don't want to. You can hang out with your friends." Prowl said, not wanting it to seem like the yellow mech had to come spend time with him.

"I know, but I want to spend time with you, and I feel bad for leaving you behind practically the whole party, so for the rest of the night I'm yours!" Bumblebee said as he grabbed Prowl's servo, luckily no one noticed. Prowl just smiled at the younger mech.

"Looks like Optimus and Elita-1 are hitting it off." Bumblebee said as he looked over at the two.

"It seems everyone is hooking up with someone, look even Ratchet has a femme." Prowl said with a small laugh as he looked at Ratchet and Arcee.

"Wanna go to your room, you know, to have some alone time?" Bumblebee asked catching Prowl by surprise. He knew right away that the yellow mech wanted to have a make out session, but it wasn't like the yellow mech was drunk, he wasn't even aloud to drink high grade yet. 'Could it be that Bumblebee want's to….' Prowl shook off that thought, it was impossible.

"Uh, sure." Prowl said still not sure what to expect. The two got up from where they were sitting and left the 'living room' where the party was going on to go to Prowl's room.

When the two entered the room they latched onto each other starting to kiss. Bumblebee's optics widened when he felt Prowl's glossa pressing against his lips, practically asking for entrance. Bumblebee opened his mouth allowing Prowl's glossa to enter his mouth. Bumblebee leaned against the wall as the kiss deepened into a make out session. The yellow mech's who body started to heat up when he felt Prowl's servo trace down his leg. Bumblebee instantly knew where this was going and deep down inside, it's what he wanted and planned on happening. Prowl picked Bumblebee up and brought the yellow mech over to the berth, gently laying him down. The cyberninja got on the berth and hovered over Bumblebee, who put his arms around Prowl's neck.

"I love you." Bumblebee said to the older mech. Bumblebee knew that tonight he would be losing his innocence, but truthfully he didn't care. Bumblebee wanted to do this, he loved Prowl and wanted to show it, he wanted to prove it. Bumblebee wanted to take it to the next step with the cyberninja, he wanted to be Prowl's, he wanted to Interface with the older mech.

"I love you too." Prowl told Bumblebee, the two went back to their make out session. Tonight was going to be the best night of their lives. Nothing could ever ruin their happiness at the moment. Of course there would be problems interfacing like the fact that Bumblebee was too young and wasn't built to interface at this age and the size difference between him and Prowl, but it would all be worth it.


	16. DRAMA

"Man that was a crazy party." Elm said as he got up from the couch. Elm looked around the room, after everyone left the team had a small drinking contest and then they all seemed to pass out in the living room. Sari was laying on the same couch Elm had been on, Bulkhead had passed out in his chair, and Optimus was asleep at the table. Ratchet was most likely in the med bay getting ready to 'cure' everyone's hangover. Elm was happy his brother wasn't allowed to drink yet, the yellow mech already was crazy enough. Elm couldn't even imagine him drunk.

Speaking of the yellow mech, Elm had no clue where he was. He wasn't in the 'living room' which could be good. The fact that the cyberninja wasn't out here gave Elm a bad feeling. The blue mech just hoped Bumblebee was in his room, alone, rather than with Prowl somewhere. Elm didn't trust the ninja bot with his brother.

"Hey Elm." A voice said snapping the blue mech out of his thoughts. Elm realized it was Bumblebee, the yellow mech must have come in the room without him noticing.

"Oh, uh, hi Bee." Elm said with a small wave. The yellow mech looked around the room with a small laugh.

"You guys drank a lot last night." Bumblebee said looking at the cans of high grade.

"Yeah and don't even think about it." Elm told Bumblebee as he took a can of high grade out of the yellow mech's servos.

"Come on, It's not like I was going to chug it or something." Bumblebee said, Elm just rolled his optics.

"Yeah right. When you start drinking high grade, I don't want to be anywhere near you." Elm said with a small laugh, Bumblebee just pouted.

"I'm surprised your ninja bot hasn't woken up yet." Elm said looking down the hall, Prowl usually was awake before everyone.

"One, he's not my ninja bot, like I told you before we're not together. Two, Prowl is awake, he's just meditating in his room." Bumblebee said, this got Elm a bit suspicious.

"How do you know he's meditating in his room?" The blue mech asked.

"Slag…." Bumblebee muttered under his breath, knowing that he may have been caught.

"What?" Elm asked, not sure what his brother said and still a bit suspicious.

"I,uh, went to see if he was awake so we could, uh, hang out, but he was meditation so, umm, I came out here." Bumblebee said scratching the back of his helm. Elm knew this was a lit, his brother must've slept in there or something.

"Well, I'm uh, just gonna go…." Bumblebee said, zooming out of the room to prevent Elm from seeing him blushing.

Meanwhile Elm stood, lost in his thoughts. He could've sworn he saw black and gold scuffs on Bumblebee's armor… But there was only one thing that could cause that….. Elm shook off the thought, Bumblebee was too young to do that, he wasn't even sure if his brother knew what the word 'interface' meant. He couldn't have interfaced, and especially not with Prowl. As far as Elm knew Bumblebee and Prowl weren't even together.

Bumblebee laid on Prowl's berth reading a magazine while the cyberninja meditated. For once the yellow mech seemed to be quiet. At first, Prowl thought something was wrong but then he realized that the yellow mech was just trying not to bother him while he meditated. Prowl was a bit surprised with how much Bumblebee was trying to make him happy.

"You know you don't have to keep so quiet." Prowl told the yellow mech as he stood up from where he sat. Bumblebee looked over at the older mech and smiled.

"I know, but you were meditating and I didn't want to distract you or anything." Bumblebee said as he sat up on the bed. Prowl sat down and put an arm around the yellow mech.

"I love you." Prowl told Bumblebee, the young mech blushed and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped the door flew open. Standing there was Elm.

"What the hell Elm?" Bumblebee asked angrily as he got up from where he was sitting on the bed.

"What were you two doing?" Elm asked suspiciously. He knew something was going on between Bumblebee and the cyberninja and he wanted to find out what.

"We were just talking." Prowl said as he got up from where he was sitting and crossed his arms.

"I don't believe you." Elm said, glaring at the older mech. Bumblebee quickly got in between the two mechs, not wanting a fight to break out.

"Elm, he's telling the truth we were just talking." Bumblebee told his brother.

"There's something going on between you two, and I want to know. You both disappear every night, hang out almost every minute of the day, and you avoid every question involving the two of you." Elm said angrily.

"There's nothing going on between me and Prowl." Bumblebee said, hoping his brother would believe the lie.

"You're lying Bee, tell me what the frag is going on between you two!" Elm said to his brother. Bumblebee shared a look with Prowl, he knew the older mech didn't want Bumblebee to tell Elm, but Bumblebee knew Elm wouldn't give up till he was told about what was going on. At this point Bumblebee was glad that Prowl's room was sound proof.

"Fine, we're together ok!" Bumblebee yelled as he faced away from Elm and Prowl. He knew both of them were angry at this point. Prowl went to go comfort Bumblebee but Elm stepped in between the two.

"I don't think so. I don't want you with my brother." Elm said protectively.

"Well that sucks for you because I am with your brother." Prowl told Elm, Bumblebee quickly stepped between the two yet again, trying to get them not to fight.

"Prowl stop it, you're not fighting with my brother, and Elm just go away, me and Prowl are together and there isn't anything that will change that." Bumblebee told the two, he was starting to get really angry.

"Bumblebee get out of the way." Elm said pushing his brother away. The blue mech pushed Bumblebee with more force than he meant to, causing the yellow mech to go flying into the wall. Bumblebee let out a small grumble as he grasped his helmet in pain. Elm didn't notice at first but this got Prowl furious, before he knew it the cyberninja had punched him in the face plate. Bumblebee saw this and for once decided not to but in, right now he felt a bit betrayed by his brother. Bumblebee just couldn't believe Elm hurt him like that.

"What the hell!" Elm yelled, though he wouldn't admit it the punch hurt like hell.

"Get out before I have to punch you again." Prowl told Elm, pointing towards the door. The blue mech shot the cyberninja a small glare before he left the room.

"Bee are you ok?" Prowl asked as he walked towards the yellow mech.

"I-I'm fine, it's just a small dent…" Bumblebee said as he got up off the floor, he was still holding his helmet.

"You should go to Ratchet, just in case." Prowl told Bumblebee.

"Do I have to?" Bumblebee asked, he never liked the med bay.

"Yes, I'll drag you there if I have to." Prowl told the yellow mech. Bumblebee pouted as he left the room and went to the med bay. He would never hear the end of it from Ratchet, the medic would probably give him a 5 hour lecture about how he shouldn't be rough housing. Bumblebee grumbled to himself, he was not looking forward to this.

"Oh my Primus, Elm did you get punched?" Sari asked as she put her servo on Elm's cheek, causing the mech to wince in pain.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elm said looking away from the maroon femme. Elm had to admit, barging into Prowl's room and yelling at him and Bumblebee wasn't a smart idea, Elm just couldn't let go of the feeling that something bad was going to happen involving those two.

"Elm come on, what's going on?" Sari asked, Elm grumbled he really didn't want to tell her but he had to or else he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I hurt my brother, found out he's going out with the mech I hate, got punched in the face by Prowl, and probably got Bumblebee to hate me and go further into the hands of the stupid ninja bot." Elm said crossing his arms, he could tell by Sari's sigh that she was a bit disappointed in him.

"Elm, you do know how much Bumblebee likes Prowl, right? He's not going to stop liking him just because you said so, you can't choose who Bumblebee loves, and you can't keep going looking for a fight especially not with Prowl, that's just going to make Bumblebee hate you." Sari said to Elm. She could understand where he was coming from, but he needed to realize what he's doing is not helping anything. Sari had to say, unlike Elm she was happy that the two were together, she just hoped they wouldn't do anything irresponsible.

"Elm, I need to talk to you and your brother." Optimus said snapping both Sari and Elm out of their thoughts. At first Elm thought it was about their fight but then he realized Optimus' tone was sympathetic not angry. It couldn't have been about the fight.

"Uh, ok… but I don't know where Bumblebee is…." Elm said, getting up from where he was sitting.

"I'm right here." Bumblebee said as he walked out of the med bay, Elm felt a bit guilty as he saw a bandage around his brother's helm.

"Come on…" Optimus said not looking either mech's in the optics as he brought them into his office.

"What's this about?" Bumblebee asked, he was a bit impatient since he didn't want to be around his brother.

"It's about your mother…" Optimus said facing away from the two young bots. Both Bumblebee and Elm's attention was quickly taken.

"What about her… Is she ok?" Elm asked nervously.

"She's offline." Optimus said, he hated being the bearer of bad news, especially when it was this bad. He felt terrible for the two mechs. Elm was frozen in shock, his mother was offline, how could this have happened? He couldn't even think straight.

"Bumblebee, where are you going?" Optimus asked, Elm realized Bumblebee had gotten up from where he was sitting and was leaving the room.

"I-I…. I just need to go think…." Bumblebee said leaving the room, oil tears running down his face. Elm had no will to stop his brother, he knew it was no use. Everyone had their own way of grieving, Bumblebee's usually was being alone trying to come to reality and accept what happened.

Bumblebee sat outside the base, tears still falling down his face. Even though she was his adopted mom, he still cared a lot about her. She was the one who raised him. Bumblebee didn't notice when Prowl came out of the base and sat next to him.

"Hey…" Prowl said startling Bumblebee, the yellow mech hadn't realized Prowl had been sitting next to him.

"How long have you been sitting next to me?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

"Not long…" Prowl said, he hated to see Bumblebee upset like this. Bumblebee leaned on Prowl's shoulder, hoping to gain some comfort. He just couldn't believe she was gone.

"Are you ok?" Prowl asked, the answer was obvious, but the cyberninja just wasn't good with these things.

"I don't even know anymore…" Bumblebee said. Prowl opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Nightshadow came over to the two. Bumblebee wiped away any tears left over, Prowl knew that he didn't want Nightshadow to see him upset.

"Prowl, can I talk to him alone?" Nightshadow asked, like most of the other bots she didn't know about the two being together. Prowl gave a slight nod as he got up from where he was sitting and entered the base.

"What do you want?" Bumblebee asked facing away from Nightshadow, not wanting her to see his tear stained face.

"It's ok to cry." Nightshadow said placing a hand on her son's shoulder, Bumblebee shook it off codly.

"Bumblebee, as much as you may not want it to things change, for better or worse, this is just another change and I'm sorry to say it you're going to have to live with it." Nightshadow told the mech.

"What if I don't want to get over this? I don't want to forget." Bumblebee said, Nightshadow put her hand on the yellow mech's shoulder again, this time it wasn't shook off.

"I didn't say you had to forget, you can still remember her, you're just going to have to realize not to dwell on it. There's people here who love you Bumblebee, I love you." Nightshadow told Bumblebee, who finally turned to face her. The purple femme felt like crying herself when she saw tears in her son's optics. Nightshadow pulled Bumblebee into a hug, for once he was opening up to her, she knew that the two had a long way to go before they had the full mother-son bond, but they were finally making progress.

"You ok?" Nightshadow asked when the two separated the hug.

"I'm better if that counts." Bumblebee told her with a small laugh, Nightshadow could tell he was trying to follow her advice, she got through to him.

"I was thinking, how would you like to start training in fighting?" Nightshadow asked as they both were walking back to the base, it would be the perfect time to bond together.

"That'd be cool." Bumblebee said. He may have lost his adopted mom but he was gaining his real mom.


	17. Trying to Fit In

"You know Bumblebee's pretty good at fighting, I'm surprised you haven't tried to teach him some stuff" Nightshadow told Prowl, her and Bumblebee had started to spend a lot more time together, Prowl was happy for the two but a little angry it cut into his time with Bumblebee.

"I wouldn't really have much to teach him, and anyways he isn't stealthy… at all… his strength is in his speed." Prowl said, whatever he could teach relied on stealth, which the clumsy yellow mech definitely did not have.

"You two are pretty close, it's weird, you guys don't really have anything in common." Nightshadow said changing the subject. Prowl stiffened a little, Nightsadow still didn't know about the two being together, no one did, and the cyberninja hoped she wasn't getting suspicious.

"I think the fact that we are totally different is why we're close." Prowl said calmly, trying not to show any sign of being nervous.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me…" Nightshadow said, luckily Bumblebee walked into the room, saving Prowl from coming up with a response.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bumblebee asked as he sat down on the couch next to Prowl.

"We were just talking." Nightshadow told the yellow mech, Prowl knew she didn't want to give away the fact they were talking about him.

"That's cool." Bumblebee said as he yawned, Prowl had noticed the yellow mech seemed to be a lot more tired lately.

"You should go to bed." Prowl told the yellow mech.

"I don't want to, it's not even late." Bumblebee said crossing his arms. As much as it was tempting to let recharge fall over him, he wanted to stay up with Prowl and Nightshadow.

"If you stay up now you'll end up complaining that you're tired all of tomorrow morning." Prowl said, Bumblebee knew this was true.

"Yeah Bumblebee, you should go to bed." Nightshadow said agreeing with Prowl.

"Fine." Bumblebee grumbled as he got up from where he was sitting. At times like this he didn't really like the fact that Prowl and Nightshadow were friends. Before Bumblebee could leave the room he was stopped by Optimus.

"Bumblebee, Prowl, I want you two to go on a patrol with Elm." Optimus said. Bumblebee shot Prowl a teasing smile because now he got to stay up longer.

"Come on Prowl let's go find Elm so we can leave." Bumblebee said as he grabbed the older mech's servo and dragged him out of the room. Optimus turned back to Nightshadow.

"I need to talk to you." Optimus told the purple femme.

"What about?" Nightshadow asked unsure why the leader would have to talk to her.

"It's about one of your Decepticon friends, by the name of Darkshadow, he's been looking for Bumblebee." Optimus said, Nightshadow stiffened. 'Maybe I can just play dumb.' Nightshadow said to herself.

"Why would he be looking for Bumblebee?" Nightshadow said. Optimus turned away from the purple femme, he seemed a bit annoyed.

"Because, apparently he's you and Megatron's son."

"Well I say we should head over on the path near the old factory." Prowl said, more to Bumblebee than Elm. The blue mech quickly objected.

"That would go against Prime's orders. He told us to go on the path that leads to the town." Elm told the two.

"Yeah, but how often is there trouble in town?" Bumblebee asked. Elm wasn't too surprised that Bumblebee agreed with his oh-so-precious ninja bot.

"If Optimus found out-"

"Optimus isn't going to find out, and anyways we never said you had to come along." Prowl told Elm crossing his arms.

"It's two against one, Elm. Just come on." Bumblebee said zooming off, leaving Prowl and Elm to follow.

"Bumblebee, you know we can't keep up with you." Prowl yelled as him and Elm sped off trying to catch up to the yellow mech.

Elm still didn't feel too happy about disobeying Prime's orders but Bumblebee was right, it was two against one, and Elm wasn't going to let his little brother get into any trouble especially not with the ninja bot.

"What's going on?" Elm asked when the two caught up to the yellow mech, who was crouching behind a rock, he seemed a bit nervous.

"Shhhh. Get down." Bumblebee said as he grabbed Prowl's servo and dragged the older mech down next to him.

"Why?" Elm asked, pretty loudly. A laser suddenly breezed back his face plate, everyone looked over to find a black Decepticon facing them.

"That is why!" Bumblebee said getting up from where he was crouching. Prowl got up and recognized the Decepticon quickly, it was Darkshadow, a bot he met when he was being trained by Lockdown. Before anyone could collect their thoughts Elm dashed off towards the Decepticon.

"We have to go help Elm." Bumblebee told Prowl when Elm was pushed to the ground by Darkshadow. The cyberninja was trying to calculate the odds of getting out of this safely, so far it didn't look good, Darkshadow was a strong mech and given the fact that the three autobots had little to no training the black mech had a big advantage. It would be better for the two to leave now.

"Bumblebee, we should go to the base." Prowl told the younger mech. 'I know Bumblebee would hate me for feeing this way but I don't really care if Elm gets out of this, he brought it on himself, and anyways he's a jerk to practically everyone except Sari.' Prowl thought to himself.

"No we should help our team mate, he's my brother." Bumblebee said as went off towards Darkshadow, not really caring about his own health. Prowl grumbled to himself, now he was going to have to get involved. Prowl ran over to Bumblebee's side, at the moment the yellow mech was checking on Elm, who was practically unconscious. When the cyberninja noticed Darkshadow aiming his laser gun at Bumblebee he quickly threw a shuriken at just the right time and it hit the black mech in the optic.

"Come on, let's go." Prowl said, their only chance of getting out of this was now, he bought them enough time. He grabbed the yellow mech's servo, helping him up, and zoomed off with the two mechs heading back to the base. Prowl wasn't too excited to tell everyone about this.

"So you're telling me that Elm got those wounds from a Decepticon." Ratchet said, he had just finished repairing Elm and was now getting ready to lecture Bumblebee and Prowl.

"I had a feeling something like this was going to happen soon... It was just a matter of time before they'd come for him..." Optimus muttered to himself, barely audible for everyone else to hear.

"What was that Prime?" Ratchet asked looking over at Optimus in confusion. As far as Optimus knew he was the only one who knew Bumblebee was a Decepticon, other than Nightshadow, so he decided to quickly change the subject.

"Who's idea was it to disobey my orders and go a different route?" Optimus asked a bit angry, Prowl was about to speak up until Bumblebee cut him off.

"It was my idea... I wanted to go a different route." Bumblebee told Optimus. He was taking the blame for this, to Prowl's shock. Optimus was about to speak until all of them heard Sari in the next room.

"What happened to Elm?" She yelled apparently just seeing Elm after the fight. Optimus groaned a bit to himself.

"Bumblebee, we'll have to discuss your punishment later, for now just stay in the base. Ratchet, come with me, we'll have to explain to Sari what happened." Optimus said and with that the two older bots left.

"Why did you take the blame for this? We both know it was my idea to go a different route" Prowl asked when they were alone, he didn't know why Bumblebee would do this.

"Yeah, well... You made so much progress in becoming an Autobot... I just don't want it to all go to waste..." Bee said and with that Prowl hugged him.

"Bee, you don't have to do that for me, it's not your responsibility." Prowl told the younger mech.

"I know... Just don't get into anymore trouble, or else we'll both be screwed." Bumblebee said with a small laugh. Prowl smiled a little to himself, Bumblebee is always the one to use humor to try and make a situation not seem like a big deal, it was one of his childish, but lovable, qualities.

"Fine, but come on, you should probably get to bed." Prowl said as Bumblebee yawned, and for once the yellow mech listened to him and went to their room.

Prowl woke up to Bumblebee entering the room, his baby-blue optics wide as if something was bothering him, the cyberninja checked the clock and quickly became suspicious when he saw it was 6 in the morning.

"Bee, you ok?" Prowl asked as the yellow mech walked to the bed, both worry and curiousity hinted in his voice.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I... uh... I just went to get a drink." Bumblebee said, Prowl almost immediatly detected the lie.

"Oh, yeah... Can I ask you one more thing?" The cyberninja asked.

"Mhmm." Bumblebee said as he got into bed next to Prowl.

"Where's the drink?" Prowl asked with a sly smile.

"I... uh... I drank it on the way." Bumblebee said, hoping the cyberninja would believe him.

"Bumblebee, what were you really doing?" Prowl asked, he knew something had happened that the yellow mech didn't want to talk about.

"I purged, ok?" Bumblebee said with his face in his pillow. Prowl instantly became worried, Bumblebee was never sick.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Are you alright?" The cyberninja asked sitting up.

"I-I'm fine, I just didn't want to tell you cause I knew you'd get worried..." Bumblebee said slightly facing him.

"Bee, you shouldn't hide stuff like this from me, it doesn't matter how I feel about it, we should be honest with eachother." Prowl told him, the yellow mech sprang up at this.

"You can't say that because ever since we met you haven't been honest with me! Why didn't you tell me I was a Decepticon? Why were you going to leave my brother to die? And why do you keep hiding things from me?" Bumblebee asked angrily, shocking the cyberninja.

"I just don't understand why you can't answer my questions for a change!" The yellow mech told Prowl as tears started to form in his baby-blue optics.

"Bee-" Prowl started but was cut off by the yellow mech.

"No... Forget I ever said anything... Let's just go to bed..." Bumblebee said in defeat as he turned away from the cyberninja and lied back down in the bed. Prowl stared at the yellow mech for a couple moments in shock but more upset with himself than anything. 'He's right... How can I expect him to be honest with me when I don't even return the favor?' He asked himself. Prowl sighed and then laid down again, he knew that Bumblebee probably wouldn't talk to him for a while so he decided to let recharge fall over him.

Bumblebee on the other hand stayed awake, wondering what sparked that sudden uproar. Yes, he was upset about Prowl not telling him anything, but not upset enough to have brought it up any other time. Bumblebee knew he over reacted, he just had no clue what caused him to get so upset that moment, and It wasn't the only thing Bumblebee felt guilty about. Even though Prowl told him not to hide anything, he hid something that would have definitly sparked a lot of worry in the ninja bot. This had been the third morning in a row that Bumblebee had purged.

Prowl was sitting down on the couch with Bumblebee, it had been a day since his outburst and he seemed perfectly fine now. The two hadn't talked about that night ever since it happened and it was starting to bother Prowl, he didn't know if Bumblebee was mad at him or not since the yellow mech had started hiding his emotions more.

"Prowl?" Bumblebee asked, snapping the cyberninja out of his thoughts, he didn't realize the yellow mech had been talking to him.

"Huh?" Prowl asked.

"I asked If you were ok. You seemed distracted." Bumblebee said, unintentionally making Prowl feel guilty.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Prowl told the younger bot.

"What were you thinking about?" Bumblebee asked scooching closer to Prowl. The two kept their relationship a secret and didn't show any PDA in front of other people, but since no one was around at the moment they didn't have to worry.

"I was just thinking about two nights ago..." Prowl told him, the yellow mech sighed.

"Prowl, I'm sorry... for the outburst... I don't know why I flipped out... I wasn't even bothered that much..." Bumblebee said looking away from Prowl, the cyberninja grabbed his servo.

"Bee, that's not what I was thinking about, I was thinking about how unfair I've been. I totally understand why you were upset, and from now on I'm not going to hide stuff from you." Prowl told him, the yellow mech smiled. Neither of them noticed Nightshadow coming down the hallway.

"I love you." Bumblebee told Prowl.

"I love you too, Bee." Prowl said as kissed the yellow mech. What started as a kiss turned into a full blown makeout as Prowl got on top of Bumblebee on the couch.

"What are you doing?!" Nightshadow yelled, stopping both mechs in their tracks. The two looked over at the shocked purple femme still in the same position as before with Prowl on top of Bumblebee. The two looked awkwardly at eachother, then quickly got off of eachother.

"W-We, uh, we were just, ummm... Prowl can you help me out here?" Bumblebee asked as he scratched the back of his head and looked at the older mech.

"I... We... Well, uh, we were just..." Prowl started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"You were kissing! You two were making out! What's going on between you two? How long has this been happening?" Nightshadow asked angry and shocked, after a couple moments of silence Bumblebee spoke up.

"About a month ago... Prowl and I... We started a relationship together... We're mech friends." Bumblebee told her not looking her in the eye.

"This whole time... Neither of you told me! I thought we were close." She said as she backed away and left the two.

"I should go talk to her..." Bumblebee said interrupting the silence, before he could move Prowl put his arm around the yellow mech.

"No, I will. She's a lot more mad at me than you, I need to straighten things out with her." The cyberninja told Bumblebee, he then left the living room and started towards Nightshadow's room. When he got there he did a slight knock and then walked in, Nightshadow was sitting down on her bed looking at the floor.

"Nightshadow, you need to listen, we didn't want anyone to know because if they found out they would freak. It's not something personal." Prowl said as he stood in front of her.

"Why out of all people, you chose my son to be with? He's still a minor and you two aren't even the same age." Nightshadow said grumpily.

"It's not like I wanted to fall in love with Bee, but I did, and even though it may be wrong I'm still going to be with him." Prowl told her.

"Great, first Optimus finds out about Bumblebee being my son, then I found out that Bumblebee's being hunted by Darkshadow, and now I find out that my old friend is with my son!" The purple femme said angrily.

"Wait, what?!" Prowl asked reffering to the Decepticon hunting, Nightshadow instantly covered her mouth, Optimus told her not to tell anyone. Before Nightshadow could answer Prowl left the room and started to walk to the main entrance. He had to find Darkshadow and kill that son of a bitch. When Prowl was about to leave Bumblebee came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked concerned about what happened between him and Nightshadow.

"I'm going to kill that bastard Decepticon!" Prowl muttered with clenched teeth.

"Prowl, what are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked, Prowl turned to face the yellow mech asked.

"That Decepticon that hurt Elm, he was after you! I'm gunna go get him before he gets you!" Prowl told him as he went to open the door, Bumblebee quickly got mad.

"Prowl, you're not a Decepticon anymore, you can't do whatever you want when you want to! You know that you have to follow orders. You can't go off on your own little mission, or leave your team mates behind!" The yellow mech said, finally getting one of the things that was bothering him off his chest. Prowl instantly realized Bumblebee was right, about everything, it was like he was slapped back into reality.

"You're right, Bee, I'm so sorry..." Prowl started buth Bee cut him off.

"Don't be sorry Prowl, just don't do it again." Bumblebee told him. Prowl wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's waist.

"What would I do without you?" Prowl asked, causing Bumblebee to blush a little bit. The cyberninja then leaned forward and caught the younger mech in a passionate kiss. Prowl separated from the kiss when he noticed a bitter taste in the younger mech mouth.

"Bee, Did you throw up again?"


End file.
